CONVIRTIENDOME EN AUROR
by WizardPotter
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter c
1. Persecusiones

Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.

Aclaraciones Narrativas

-zzzz- Dialogos

zzzz Palabras extranjeras

(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora

Disclamair: Sobra decir que ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, exepto aquellos que invente yo, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, solo es para entretenerlos.

**CAPITULO I**

**PERSECUSIONES**

La luna se filtraba a trabes de las nubes que cubrían el vasto cielo, las sombras dibujaban fantasmales figuras sobre la tierra de aquel inmenso bosque, la brisa soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles haciéndolas mecerse detenidamente y creando a lo lejos ecos de gritos que no venían de ningún lado. Entonces de entre los árboles una figura encapuchada surgió tan repentinamente, corriendo por entre los troncos y arbustos de miles de plantas, miraba de vez en cuando a sus espaldas buscando incansablemente algo entre la oscuridad, tan repentinamente como había aparecido se detuvo en seco. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, permaneció en silencio mirando hacia la dirección de donde había surgido:

tal parece que le he despistado- dijo para si mismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

no lo creo- susurro una voz a sus espaldas y levantando algo parecido a una pequeña vara, apunto hacia la figura encapuchada y dijo claramente –**_expelliarmus_**- la figura encapuchada salio volando unos cuantos centímetros y callo bruscamente contra el grueso tronco de un roble.

vale vale acepto mi derrota- termino diciendo el encapuchado, al oír eso, tres figuras aparecieron ante la persona que había levantado la vara.

buen trabajo señor Téller- dijo una de las personas felicitando al chico que había derribado al encapuchado –y usted Potter cuantas veces le hemos dicho que no debe confiarse ante nada, por mas lejos que halla huido no quiere decir que halla despistado al atacante- dijo severo el hombre que miraba al encapuchado con el entrecejo fruncido.

lo se señor- respondió el encapuchado bajándose finalmente la capucha y dejando al descubierto el rostro, de un chico de cabellos negros azabaches, ojos increíblemente verdes tras unas gafas de montura redonda y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente con forma de relámpago – pero pensé que después de pasar por la ciénega y dejar a Marshall peleando contra el hinkypunk podía haberle dejado atrás con mucha ventaja y conseguir que el tiempo limite que tenia para capturarme hubiera terminado- dijo el chico sonriendo abiertamente.

ese es uno de los errores que hemos estado tratando que deje de cometer señor Potter, un atacante no se detendrá mucho tiempo a jugar con una criatura de pantano mientras su presa escapa- dijo severamente una mujer de facciones duras.

lo se profesora Miller- se disculpo apenado –es solo que pensé que esta vez había conseguido superar a Marshall después de tantos intentos- bajo levemente la voz –pero veo que no…-dijo desilusionado.

no te disculpes Potter –contesto una joven alegre de ojos color miel –Téller te lleva por un nivel, es normal que sepa un poquito mas que tu, además has logrado un avance increíble desde que ingresaste al curso de auror- termino la joven de decir esto mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

gracias Ma… digo profesora Markins- había estado a punto de decir Matilda pero ante las miradas de los otros profesores no se atrevía a llamar a la chica por su nombre.

bien ya no hay nada mas que hacer por esta noche- afirmo el hombre que había reprendido al chico Potter –será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar, de nueva cuenta muchas felicidades señor Téller- dijo al chico que tenia a su lado.

Muchas gracias profesor Jacobs- dijo el muchacho haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Y para usted señor Potter una redacción de tres pergaminos sobre los errores que no se deben cometer ante la huida de un atacante para mañana en mi escritorio sin excusas- termino el hombre con rostro duro.

Si señor- solo consiguió contestar el chico.

Bien Myriam creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, mañana debemos juzgar a los siguientes alumnos- se dirigió a la mujer de facciones duras.

Lo se Dimitri, nos acompaña Matilda- la mujer se dirigió a la joven de mirada risueña.

Creo que me quedare un poco mas con Potter para aconsejarle que es lo que debe hacer la próxima vez que se sienta tan confiado- hablo seriamente la muchacha.

Como digas Matilda- dijo esto la mujer dirigiéndose hacia Dimitri- nos vamos? –le pregunto al hombre-

Enseguida Miriam, nos veremos mañana Matilda, señor Potter, señor Téller- se despidió de la chica y los muchachos y con un fuerte estruendo este y la profesora Miller desaparecieron.

Bueno creo que yo me iré a dormir un poco, mañana tengo examen de **_sigilo_** a las nueve de la mañana- dijo Marshall- nos veremos después Harry- se despidió del ojiverde- nos veremos después Matilda.

Que duermas bien Marshall- contesto ella, para después ver como Marshall desaparecía con un repentino movimiento de su capa - que te pasa Harry, te noto muy apagado- pregunto Matilda al chico que estaba a su lado.

Nada- dijo esto y se derrumbo en la hierba con los brazos abiertos y reventando de cansancio –es solo que….- no se atrevía a decir aquello que lo estaba comiendo por dentro desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Sabes que puedes contármelo a mi, después de todo somos amigos cierto?- dijo Matilda sonriéndole a Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado –tiene algo que ver con tu reciente derrota ante Marshall?-pregunto esta.

Valla parece que a ti no te puedo ocultar nada –dijo esto mientras suspiraba y es que Harry sabia que tenia razón, aparte de sus dos mejores amigos Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y su novia Ginny Weasley, Harry no confiaba sus pensamientos a nadie mas, excepto tal vez Matilda Markins, y es que para Harry Matilda no era una profesora, era su amiga, eso es lo que Matilda le había dicho tras su primera semana de conocerle e impartirle clases, que mas que su profesora ella estaba ahí para ser su amiga y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Matilda se había graduado del curso de auror dos años antes de que Harry y sus amigos ingresaran a este, con tan solo 22 años de edad Matilda se había convertido en la mas joven e inteligente de los aurores, era delgada, alta, de rostro angelical, poseía unos hermosos ojos color miel que reflejaban dulzura y a la vez rigidez cuando debía, su cabello castaño caía onduladamente mas allá de sus hombros, y en aquellos momentos era movido por la ligera brisa que soplaba a mitad de la noche.

Y dime entonces, que es lo que te esta molestando?- dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Harry.

No lo se, es solo que desde que ingrese al curso de auror me he estado preguntando si realmente tengo aptitud para serlo- termino diciendo esto en un tono de derrota que provoco en Matilda una mirada de ternura.

Harry sabes muy bien que tienes madera para ser auror, lo que pasa es que cada vez que pierdes ante Marshall te deprimes de esta manera, ya te he dicho que Marshall tiene un nivel mas de experiencia que tu, pero en tu nivel nadie te supera ni siquiera Hermione – miraba directamente a Harry esperando su reacción.

Ya, pero Hermione es mejor que yo en la teoría, siempre sale mas alta en el examen de **_lógica aplicable ante situaciones descontroladas_**- jugaba con la hierba que se encontraba a su alcance-

Pero quien la supera en las otras seis materias de practica dime- sonrió ante la reacción que había provocado en Harry esas palabras.

Bueno pero eso es solo por que me esfuerzo en lo que hago- dijo el chico algo cohibido y sonrojándose ante el halago de Matilda.

Lo vez, de que sirve la logia si nunca la puedes llevar a la practica, yo se lo que te digo Harry si te esfuerzas un poco mas y no te deprimes de ahora en adelante pronto podrás superar a Marshall en los exámenes, después de todo tu si que has tenido muchas batallas de practica…-al decir esto recordó de lo que estaba hablando y con quien lo estaba hablando, inmediatamente desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio- lo siento mucho, yo…. No debí decir eso- confeso Matilda muy apenada.

No importa- Harry negaba con la cabeza- ya paso, además fue hace dos años, lo he superado- se levanto lentamente del césped y le tendió la mano a Matilda- será mejor que regresemos al instituto, de otra forma no podré dormir lo suficiente para la clase de mañana –sonrió abiertamente a Matilda quien acepto su mano y se levanto inmediatamente-

De verdad lo lamente Harry, no quería traerte malos recuerdos de nuevo, solo trataba de animarte para que no sigas pensando que no serás un buen auror, después de todo –se acerco a el y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- tu padre fue un muy buen auror y hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti-

Gracias – dijo el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja- entonces nos veremos mañana después del desayuno-

Si- dijo la bruja y con un elegante movimiento de su larga melena desapareció de la vista de Harry.

Los recuerdos del pasado- suspiro el chico mientras el viento revolvía su ya despeinado cabello –todo esta en el pasado y ahí debe quedarse- diciendo esto desapareció del lugar, dejando atrás el bosque y el sentimiento de pesadez que hacia momentos lo había estado invadiendo.


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.

Aclaraciones Narrativas

-zzzz- Dialogos

zzzz Palabras extranjeras

(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora

Disclamair: De nuevo con tristeza digo que los persojanes no son mios excepto los que yo dio a luz como orgullosa madre que soy sniff sniff…

**CAPITULO II**

**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente muy sobresaltado, creyó que los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana y deban directamente en su rostro habían sido la causa de su repentino despertar, así que intento taparse con las mantas y seguir durmiendo un poco mas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la razón que realmente lo había hecho abrir los ojos, era un potente chillido de reproche por parte de su lechuza Hedwig que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos.

que pasa Hedwig?- fue la pregunta de Harry que se dirigió a su mascota desde las profundidades de su cama, la lechuza solo se limito a volar hasta la cama comenzando a dar picotazos al bulto de mantas que era su dueño –esta bien, esta bien, capte el mensaje ya es muy tarde y debo levantarme –dijo el chico acariciando la cabeza de su mascota –a veces pienso que no eres una lechuza sino una persona, pero gracias por despertarme Hedwig- Harry abrió la ventana de su habitación para dejar salir a su amiga, esta solamente se dedico a despedirse de el con un pellizco cariñoso en su hombro como siempre lo hacia y emprendió el vuelo al exterior de la habitación, pronto se había perdido de vista. Harry volvió su vista al interior del lugar, era pequeño y en el solo había una cama con mantas negro azabache, con los bordes dorados, una mesilla con una gran jarra de plata junto a la cama, un armario donde el chico guardaba todas sus pertenencias, un escritorio lleno de libros amontonados, unos cuantos trozos de pergamino, tintero y pluma, una puerta que conducía a su baño donde solía ducharse y aquella ventana por donde segundos antes había dejado salir a Hedwig. Se giro en redondo, cerro las ventanas y corrió las cortinas del mismo color que las mantas de su cama. Unos minutos mas tarde salía del cuarto del baño, tras darse una ligera ducha se vistió con el uniforme del instituto donde estudiaba para ser auror, este no era diferente al uniforme que había utilizado en sus años de Hogwarts, y al igual que este llevaba el escudo del instituto bordado con hilos dorados, que representaba una varita de cuya punta salía un relámpago dirigido al cráneo de un esqueleto. La túnica ya le quedaba un poco corta a Harry y pensó que pronto tendría que comprarse una nueva. Aquel verano había crecido muchos centímetros con sus ahora diecinueve años, ya no era mas un niño, hacia un año que estudiaba para ser auror y según Matilda los resultados de sus exámenes eran buenos, aunque cada vez que el chico perdía ante Marshall Téller, el estudiante favorito de los profesores, se deprimía de una manera asombrosa, consiguiendo que su seguridad bajara considerablemente. Después de terminar de vestirse Harry tomo su mochila donde guardo algunos libros, pergaminos, tinta y pluma, trato de arreglarse desesperadamente el cabello y tras comprobar que era una batalla perdida, desistió, se coloco bien las gafas y salio de la habitación con paso decidido, debía desayunar antes de ir a clases.

Hola Harry- le saludo un chico de cara redonda y cabello castaño –como estuvo tu examen de anoche?

Bien Neville- le sonrió al chico abiertamente mientras se detenía a saludarlo –pero Marshall logro vencerme de nuevo- dijo un poco decepcionado.

No te desanimes Harry- Neville dio unos golpecitos a Harry en el hombro- recuerda que te lleva con un nivel.

Tienes razón Neville, y dime como te esta yendo a ti?- pregunto curioso a su amigo.

Pues bien aunque he sacado pésimas notas en la clase de **_sigilo,_** aunque mi abuela esta muy contenta de que halla ingresado este año, después de intentarlo por segunda vez, dice que papa estaría orgulloso de mi –dijo esto desviando la vista de los ojos de Harry.

Ya veo- Harry sintió un poco de pena ante el comentario de Neville, el también estaba seguro que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de el si supiera lo que su hijo había elegido estudiar tras salir del colegio. Neville fue uno de los pocos de la casa de Gryffindor que había aceptado ser auror, aunque consiguió ingresar al instituto ese año. cuando Harry y sus amigos presentaron el examen y lograron pasarlo, a Neville le había costado mucho trabajo y no había conseguido pasar al primer intento, por esa razón ese año había presentado el examen de ingreso de nuevo y había logrado pasar por poco junto con la hermana menor de ron, Ginny.

Y dime a donde vas en estos momentos?- pregunto Neville al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la realidad.

Ah, me dirijo a desayunar antes de ir a mi primera clase- contesto el chico lentamente- no has visto a Ron, Hermione o Ginny?

Si están desayunando, los acabo de ver en el comedor- contesto Neville mientras sacaba una hoja para comprobar su horario y de asegurarse de no llegar tarde.

Esta bien, creo que iré a desayunar con ellos, vienes?

No, yo ya desayune Harry, anda tú te veré mas tarde- dijo el chico alejándose de Harry y mezclándose entre los demás estudiantes.

Si, nos veremos mas tarde Neville- grito Harry mientras se giraba y emprendía el camino al comedor, saludando a algunos chicos en su camino hasta allá. Al llegar a la entrada del comedor busco con la mirada a sus amigos y los localizo en una mesa al fondo de la habitación, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos que en cuanto lo vieron le sonrieron abiertamente.

No te vi anoche compañero- lo saludo contento ron, su pecoso y pelirrojo amigo que ahora con sus diecinueve años estaba mucho mas alto que Harry, a pesar de tener la misma edad, su cabello había crecido hasta la altura de sus orejas y caía de una manera majestuosa sobre su rostro, ocultando sus ojos azules, su constitución había cambiado mucho de cuando estaban en el colegio ya que ahora aparte de su delgadez había adquirido un cuerpo un poco atlético parecido al de Harry a consecuencia de los tantos entrenamientos prácticos que llevaban a cabo.

Lo siento, es que después del examen me he quedado charlando un rato con Matilda- se sentó a un lado de Ginny dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Por esa razón es que no has ido a verme anoche- hablo Ginny con un fingido dejo de celos en su voz, Ginny se había puesto muy guapa después de graduarse del colegio, ya no era una niña, ahora tenia dieciocho años, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien luciendo una figura escultural, su largo cabello pelirrojo caía laciamente hasta pasar su espalda y sus ojos azules denotaban un fingido enfado que no sentía, ya que sabia como era la relación que Harry mantenía con la profesora.

Vamos Ginn no seas así, dime tu a quien quiero yo?- dijo el chico abrazando por la espalda a la pelirroja.

No lo se, tal vez deberíamos preguntárselo a Dean, tu que dices cariño?-dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

Harías eso?- pregunto esto mirando a Ginny con una mirada tan tierna que la chica termino por sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Creo que nunca me enfadaría contigo- contesto la pelirroja mientras revolvía el pelo de su novio.

Eres un caso perdido Harry, y ahora dime como te ha ido en el examen de anoche?- pregunto Hermione, que también había sufrido cambios significativos, cambios que ni ron pudo pasar por alto, Hermione se había convertido en toda una señorita, su figura no tenia nada que envidiarle a la de Ginny y su pelo castaño antes incontrolable ahora se hallaba perfectamente sujeto en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ya que Hermione había decidido cortar su cabello después de decir que para las practicas muchas veces le estorbaba, en esos momentos dirigía sus ojos marrones hacia Harry con mucho interés, causando una mirada de enfado de ron que después de tanto tiempo había conseguido confesarle a la chica lo que sentía por ella y habían formalizado su relación, tenían casi el mismo tiempo juntos que Ginny y Harry.

Pues digamos que Marshall volvió a vencerme- suspiro el chico desanimado sin querer recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior –pero Matilda dijo que no debía deprimirme por que Marshall me lleva con un nivel de ventaja- miraba hacia otro lado que no fueran sus amigos, para que no notaran la decepción en su mirada, sin embargo el dejo de decepción de su voz no pudo ocultarlo.

Harry cariño, Matilda tiene razón, Marshall te lleva por un nivel y siempre que te gana te deprimes, creí que ya no te afectaba- acaricio su mano en señal de apoyo.

Ya se que no debería afectarme tanto, pero es que por que tienen que elegir a Marshall para mis exámenes, hay miles de chicos adelantados a nosotros y siempre lo han elegido a el- la pesadumbre con que dijo estas palabras ocasiono que sus amigos trataran de animarlo mas.

Vamos amigo, en el primer nivel no te ponían a Marshall para tus exámenes, te los aplicaban con otro chico- hablo ron para alentarlo.

Tienes razón, pero de repente y sin decirme nada pusieron a Marshall, después de eso no ha habido otra persona para acompañarme en los exámenes mas que el- termino la frase con una voz llena de resentimiento –a veces siento que el profesor Jacobs disfruta cada vez que Marshall me vence….-al decir esto ultimo recordó algo súbitamente- maldición- exclamo colocándose en pie y recogiendo su mochila.

Que pasa Harry?- pregunto alarmada Hermione.

Olvide que hoy debo entregar una redacción que Jacobs me ha puesta anoche por haber fallado en el examen, si no lo entrego hoy estoy frito- sin decir ni una palabra mas salio apresuradamente del comedor chocando con algunos estudiantes que lo veían con gesto de enfado. Los chicos lo vieron alejarse y Ginny dejo escapar un suspiro que desconcertó a Hermione.

Que pasa Ginny?

Nada- mintió la chica.

Vale, que podrás engañar a otras personas pero a nosotros no hermanita, dime que es lo que te sucede.

Es solo, que he estado pensando en todo lo que paso después del enfrentamiento final entre el y ya saben quien….-dijo esto ultimo en voz baja- y recuerdo que en ese entonces, después de su pelea Harry no se desahogo con nadie, o hablo con ustedes después de eso?-pregunto la chica mirando a su hermano y a Hermione.

Ciertamente no lo hizo, yo estuve en San Mungo una semana y Ron una más que yo por las heridas, sin mencionar que Neville y Luna tardaron todo un mes para recuperarse y perdí la cuenta de cuanto tardaste tú- contesto la chica con pesadumbre.

Estuve dos meses- continuo la pelirroja- la maldición que me lanzo Malfoy para vengar a su asqueroso padre fue muy poderosa aun recuerdo antes de desmayarme la cara de rabia que puso Harry al darse cuenta de lo que Malfoy me había hecho –bajo la mirada- y es que desde la muerte de Dumbledore, cuando dejo el colegio para buscar los horcruxes faltantes Harry no ha hablado con nadie de lo que sentía por dentro, por eso a veces pienso que con cualquier derrota se deprime, por todo lo que tiene dentro, y me siento tan mal por no poderlo ayudar- termino la pelirroja con tristeza.

Vamos Ginn esto no es culpa tuya, Harry estuvo muy ocupado buscando los horcruxes el ultimo año que debía pasar en Hogwarts y recuerda que nosotros fuimos de gran ayuda en la búsqueda, recuerda que nosotros también dejamos el colegio el ultimo año, al igual que tu y a ti te admitieron para que cursaras el ultimo año, Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de abrirse y hablar de lo que sentía en ese tiempo pensando en la batalla que se avecinaba- hablo ron intentando animar a su hermana- recuerda que sentía también mucha rabia hacia Snape por haber asesinado a Dumbledore frente a sus ojos, además que ese año termino su relación contigo para que no te vieras involucrada en la batalla y no salieras herida, pero mira aun así te involucraste y te lastimaron.

Pero ya han pasado dos años desde que quien tu sabes ya no esta y aun así quien de ustedes sabe realmente lo que paso ese día?-pregunto la chica intrigada, ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos con un gesto de derrota, debían decirle la verdad aunque le enfadara, miraron a Ginny y lentamente dijeron- nosotros sabemos…..

Y por que nunca nos contaron nada a Neville, a Luna o a mi nosotros estuvimos ahí también aquel día –dijo molesta la chica.

Por que Harry nos pidió que nunca te contáramos nada de lo sucedido, Ginny tal vez no comprendas, pero para Harry fue difícil ser asesino aunque fuera de la persona que mato a sus padres, ni siquiera a Snape trato de matarlo, lo mantuvo con vida el tiempo suficiente para que lo apresaran.

Y ahora esa maldita rata grasienta cumple condena en azkaban- dijo ron con un gesto de asco en la cara.

Si igual que Malfoy y todos aquellos que nos dañaron.

Pero entonces que fue lo que paso ese día Hermione.

Eso no puedo decírtelo Ginny, es una promesa que le hicimos a Harry, le fue muy difícil decírnoslo a nosotros y lo hizo solo por que no lo dejábamos en paz- finalizo Hermione bebiendo un sorbo de te que tenia sobre la mesa.

Vale, les puede decir a ustedes pero a mi ni una sola palabra no- dijo Ginny que realmente empezaba a molestarse por lo que había hecho Harry, se sentía tan excluida, que se había pensado, que ella no seria capaz de soportar la verdad, después de todo ella había estado ahí, había protegido con su cuerpo al chico, de la maldición que Draco Malfoy le había lanzado , había estado dos meses en el hospital por el y así es como le pagaba –esto es tan injusto- dejo escapar este comentario inconscientemente.

Mira –se armo de paciencia Hermione- ahora lo único que Harry quiere es borrar de su mente aquello que paso, para ser feliz a tu lado, logro sobrevivir y te quiere con locura, hace lo mejor para que estés contenta y tu te enojas por que no te contó una mancha negra que trata de borrar de su vida.

Lo siento- ahora ella se sentía avergonzada.

Así esta mejor- dijo esto levantándose de la mesa y tomando de la mano a ron para que la imitara- mejor deja de pensar en esas cosas y ve a clases que te veremos a la hora del almuerzo de acuerdo?

Si –asintió Ginny antes de ver alejarse a Hermione.

Vamos Ginn no te deprimas, piensa que ahora eres el apoyo principal de Harry y si tu estas triste el se pondrá mas triste de lo que ya esta- acaricio el cabello de su hermana y salio tras Hermione. Dejando a Ginny un poco avergonzada de lo que había pensado de su novio, pero aun pensando, como lo había hecho los dos últimos años, en la batalla que convirtió a Harry según Hermione y ron en un asesino.

Hola, hola espero que les este gustando esta historia, no tengo mucha imaginación pero me encantan harry potter y escribir sobre el, tal vez al principio la historia les paresca un poco aburrido pero con el paso de los capitulos se pondra buena. Bueno soy nueva en esto, pero creo que los mas importante de esto son los reviews con sus opiniones, criticas o cualquier comentario, ya saben se admite de todo.


	3. Dimitri Jacobs

Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.

Aclaraciones Narrativas

-zzzz- Dialogos

zzzz Palabras extranjeras

(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora

Disclamair: No de nuevo nada mio, solo aquello que saque de mi cabeza y puse aquí.

**CAPITULO III**

**DIMITRI JACOBS**

A pesar de que solo había transcurrido un mes desde que Harry comenzara su segundo nivel en el curso para convertirse en auror, sentía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido. Sentado ante su escritorio rumiaba por no haber recordado que tenía que presentar ese mismo día un ensayo para el profesor que más lo machacaba en cada práctica y cada examen que le aplicaba, el profesor Dimitri Jacobs. Jacobs era el maestro mas estricto que Harry hubiera conocido, mucho mas estricto que su antigua maestra de transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, el hombre era muy alto y delgado, su largo cabello rojizo le llegaba hasta la espalda y su corta barba no pasaba del cuello de su túnica, sus ojos eran de un azul pálido y tenia una enorme cicatriz que cubría su ojo derecho a consecuencia de una batalla que al parecer le mando al retiro y a su estado de docente, impartía la clase de **_persecución y rastreo_** que para Harry era una de las mas complicadas. Pronto Harry descubrió que ser auror no seria fácil, desde su ingreso en el instituto había tenido que someterse a exhaustivas clases, miles de entrenamientos, lecturas nocturnas, y cada mes eran examinados por los maestros en sus avances, cada prueba era auxiliado por un estudiante de nivel superior al de la persona que se le aplicaba, y tal como momentos antes Harry había dicho a sus amigos, Jacobs había elegido a Marshall para ser el auxiliar en todos los exámenes de Harry, consiguiendo que este ultimo fracasara en todos sus intentos, aunque mejoraba mucho como Matilda constantes veces le recordaba, a Harry le deprimía el hecho de que Marshall siempre le llevara la delantera. Marshall Téller era un chico que estaba sobre su tercer nivel en el curso de auror, solo le restaba un nivel para graduarse, ya que el instituto constaba de cuatro niveles: novato, aprendiz, cazador y auror, cada nivel tenia la duración de un año. Téller era el favorito de todos los maestros, todos excepto de Matilda que lo trataba igual que a todos sus estudiantes. Marshall era un chico alto, mucho mas que ron, fornido y con una cara tan perfecta que nadie podía creerlo, sus hermosos ojos grises contrastaban con su cabello rubio platino, muchas veces Marshall le recordaba a Cedric, ya que su carácter se parecía mucho al del difunto Diggory. Por otro lado estaba Myriam Miller que impartía las clases de **_Lógica aplicable ante situaciones_** **_descontroladas_** y para la que Harry era un poco torpe, ya que eso de la teoría no se le daba bien, la profesor Miller le recordaba mucho a su antigua maestra de transformaciones, McGonagall, ya que como ella, llevaba el cabello castaño sujeto por un apretado moño, vestía con una túnica gris y un sombrero del mismo color, sus ojos calculadores eran de un marrón oscuro y le gustaba mucho el orden, su alumna favorita era Hermione que llevaba excelentes comentarios en todas sus clases y era la que mas avanzaba en ellas. Pero de todos los maestros y de todas las materias aquella que mas le gustaba a Harry era la materia de la maestra Matilda Markins, **_maleficios y contraataques_**, ya que Harry era el mejor en esa clase, todo mundo decía que aunque Matilda era muy buena con todos sus alumnos sentía mucha mas simpatía hacia el chico por ser el mejor en realizar las maldiciones y sus defensas, desde la primera semana de clases con ella se habían hecho grandes amigos y es que Matilda al ser tan joven no estaba acostumbrada a las formalidades.

no se debe mostrar confianza ante el atacante por mas ventaja que se le halla sacado….-escribía Harry mientras consultaba unos cuantos libros para apoyar las notas de su trabajo- y...-se detuvo con la pluma sobre el pergamino pensando que mas poner, pero sus ideas se habían agotado completamente, con un dejo de enfado cerro el libro y lo lanzo sobre su cama, llevándose las manos con frustración hacia su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello de desesperación, ya se había perdido las dos primeras clases que eran las de Matilda, tendría que disculparse con ella después de la clase de Jacobs. Miro su trabajo a medio terminar ya que solo llevaba pergamino y medio, y ya se la habían agotado las ideas. Tras 15 minutos de solo observar el papel, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio para sacar un repuesto de la pluma que hacia momentos acababa de hacer pedazos y se encontró con una foto, donde todos los retratados saludaban alegremente, sonriendo, Harry la tomo para verla mas de cerca, esa foto se la había hecho el año que se suponía debía graduarse de Hogwarts, 3 meses después de la muerte de Voldemort, mostraba a todos los compañeros de clase de la casa de Gryffindor a la que Harry había pertenecido –valla- suspiro Harry, ahí se encontraban algunos de los integrantes del ED que Harry había comandado, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas que habían decidido trabajar para el banco de magos Gringgots, al igual que las tres cazadoras del equipo de quidditch del que el chico había sido buscador Angelina Jonhson, Kattie Bell y Alicia Spinnet. En una de las esquinas de la foto se encontraba Lavander Brown y su amiga Pavarti Patil, ambas decidieron seguir estudiando adivinación, así algún día serian unas grandes videntes según comentaban ellas, aunque eso como constantemente decía Hermione era una total idiotez y personalmente Harry estaba de acuerdo con su amiga. Harry reclino la silla sobre las patas traseras, meciéndose en ellas pensando detenidamente que había pasado con el resto de los miembros del ED Justin Flin Flechte, Hanna Abbot y Hernie Mc Millan por su parte decidieron estudiar sobre la vida de los muggles, y Susan Bonnes después de finalizar los estudios había entrado directamente a trabajar al ministerio de magia con ayuda de su tía, al igual que Marietta y Cho Chang que también trabajaba en el ministerio gracias a su madre, aunque la chica intento hacer el examen de auror había fracasado no quedándole otra opción mas que trabajar para el ministerio en el mismo departamento que su madre, a Harry eso ya no le importaba Cho era una parte de su pasado que quería dejar atrás, ahora Ginny estaba con el y la adoraba sobre todas las cosas. Dejo caer la silla sobre sus patas delanteras, puso la foto en el cajón de nuevo, levanto un trozo de pergamino para buscar la pluma y se encontró con el libro encuadernado en piel que Hagrid le había obsequiado en su primer año de Hogwarts, lo abrió lentamente y de cada pagina las fotos de sus padres lo saludaban agitando la mano, su mirada se detuvo en aquella que mostraba la boda de ambos, que felices sonreían abrazados por Sirius, de repente una enorme tristeza invadió a Harry como cada vez que veía ese libro, pero pronto se animo pensando en lo orgulloso que estarían de el si supieran que había logrado ingresar en el instituto **_Wizard Haunter_**. El instituto **_Wizard Haunter_** era una escuela para los estudiantes graduados del colegio, en el se impartían clases para convertirse en auror, se encontraba entre unas apartadas colinas en el Sur de Escocia, contaban con acceso a un enorme lago, para las practicas de rescate y el inmenso bosque para las búsquedas. Al igual que Hogwarts el instituto estaba protegido por mucha magia y era difícil de localizarse, a el no solo asistían magos de Gran Bretaña si no de todas partes del mundo que desearan ser los mejores aurores. De repente Harry se percato que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso y que pronto tendría la clase con Jacobs, con una ultima mirada a sus padres y a Sirius guardo el libro en el cajón sacando finalmente la pluma que buscaba y continuando con su redacción. Veinte minutos después, enrollo el pergamino en el que había escrito las ultimas notas guardándolo rápidamente en su mochila junto con el resto de las cosas, e inmediatamente salio corriendo de la habitación, recorrió muchos pasillos mirando constantemente el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara. Llego justo de tiempo cuando todos estaban dentro del aula y con un gran esfuerzo golpeo dos veces la puerta.

-adelante- dijo lentamente el profesor desde su escritorio.

-siento llegar tarde señor- exclamo Harry agitado aun por la carrera, mientras se dirigía al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban sentados ron y Hermione.

- llega justo a tiempo señor Potter, espero que traiga lista su redacción para entregármela- aclaro severamente el hombre.

- si señor aquí la tengo- contesto el chico sonrojándose ante la mirada de los demás, mientras se sentaba al lado de ron.

- bien, continuare en lo que me quede, un campo llano solo servirá de ventaja si….

- por que llegas tan tarde- le susurro ron a Harry para que solo el pudiera escucharlo –Matilda a preguntado por ti, te perdiste de una clase fabulosa.

- no me lo recuerdes, después de esta clase tendré que ir a disculparme con ella por no haber asistido- dijo amargamente el chico mientras veía al profesor para cerciorarse de que no los reprendieran.

- adivina quien fue a la clase como ayudante de Matilda para mostrarnos un maleficio- intervino Hermione desde su asiento.

- Herm no creo que eso anime mucho a Harry- dijo en tono cortante ron a la chica.

- oh este….

- quien fue?-pregunto bruscamente Harry.

- este no nadie, es que la clase estuvo tan interesante que…..-hablo rápidamente la castaña para desviar del tema a Harry.

- Hermione dime quien….

- señor Potter el llegar tarde no le favorece, y ahora habla en mi clase, eso es demasiado para un solo día no lo cree- hablo fríamente el hombre de pie delante del asiente del chico.

- lo siento señor- se disculpo Harry avergonzado, tal parecía que en un momento de descuido por parte de los amigos, el profesor se había levantado de su mesa y se había acercado sigilosamente al lugar donde se hallaban los tres.

- bien señor Potter creo que revisare su redacción en este momento para ver que tanta concentración tuvo al hacerlo, y que tanta atención presto a lo que le hemos dicho en su examen- estiro su mano hacia Harry para recibir el trabajo del muchacho.

- aquí tiene señor- el chico le dio los pergaminos al profesor que enseguida los desenrollo y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente, después de siete minutos de lectura saco de un bolsillo su varita y acercando la punta a los papeles les prendió fuego ante la atónita mirada de todos.

- veo que no ha aprendido nada de la noche pasada señor Potter, quiero esta redacción mejorada para el lunes de la próxima semana sin excusa, y como vuelva a entregarme un pésimo trabajo le aseguro que sus notas bajaran –dándose media vuelta regreso a su escritorio-y para que sus compañeros, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley puedan concentrarse, le doy el resto de la clase libre.

- pe... pero señor- articulo Harry débilmente.

- ahora mismo señor Potter que debo continuar con mi clase-contesto el hombre con el cejo fruncido. Sin decir nada mas Harry tomo sus pertenencias y salio del lugar dando un portazo. De espaldas a la puerta del aula permaneció de pie por unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió ir a su habitación. No era que Jacobs lo odiara, pero era demasiado estricto con el, más que con cualquier otro de sus alumnos. Muchas veces Harry pensaba que Jacobs quería que el fuera como su querido Marshall, para el eso era tan injusto y no lograba entender el por que del comportamiento de su profesor. Al llegar al pasillo que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos alguien lo detuvo gritando su nombre.

- hola Harry.

- ah hola luna- saludo el chico desanimado.

- que paso? Por que no estas en la clase del profesor Jacobs?- pregunto con su voz soñadora.

- lo mismo te pregunto a ti, no te vi en el aula- contesto el chico mirándola extrañamente ya que ese día aparte del uniforme del instituto, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una media cola con un inmenso moño naranja dándole su habitual aspecto de chiflada.

- solo estaba por ahí- dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba- entonces dime que haces fuera de la clase, no te habrán reprendido por llevar narnios salvajes verdad?

- por llevar que?- pregunto Harry atónito.

- narnios salvajes, solo eso explicaría por que tienes la cara tan ojerosa-

contesto la chica lentamente mientras trataba de arreglarse un poco el cabello consiguiendo lo contrario.

- ah, eso es por que no he comido bien ultimamente- mintió Harry, ya que el sabia que las ojeras eran por que no había podido conciliar el sueño por su nueva derrota ante Marshall.

- ya veo, bien creo que iré a mi habitación, debo prepararme para la siguiente clase, nos veremos luego Harry- se despidió la chica mientras se alejaba por un pasillo de la izquierda.

- si, nos veremos luna- dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, recordó que debía ir a disculparse con Matilda pero decidió que lo haría luego, no quería ver a Matilda en esos momentos cuando se sentía tan mal. Entro a su habitación, lanzo la mochila al suelo y se derrumbo sobre la cama, logro quitarse las gafas antes de quedarse dormido por el cansancio.

Hola espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, de verdad que los primeros tres me fueron faciles de escribir, pero a veces si he terminado un poco cansada, jejejeje tal parece que cosas nuevas le ocurriran a estos tres amigos en esta escuela nueva. Por favor envien reviews que es lo mas importante.

Wizard Haunter: esto tiene dos significados que pueden ser: "Magos Cazadores" o "Cazadores de Magos" que vendrian siendo lo mismo


	4. Nuevos Amigos, Nuevos Enemigos

Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.

Aclaraciones Narrativas

-zzzz- Dialogos

zzzz Palabras extranjeras

(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora

Disclamair: Intente cambiar mi nombre por el de J.K. Rowling pero no me lo permitieron, asi que de nuevo nada es mio solo aquellos personajes locos que yo invente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO IV**

**NUEVOS AMIGOS, NUEVOS RIVALES**

Harry se despertó en medio de la oscuridad un poco desorientado, tomo las gafas de la mesilla y se las coloco mirando a su alrededor, de repente recordó todo y se maldijo a si mismo, se había quedado dormido, ya era muy tarde, las clases debían de haber terminado. Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió al mismo tiempo que ron se disponía a tocar.

valla ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo así- dijo su amigo acercándose a el para verle mejor- dime por que has faltado al resto de las clases, Hermione esta histérica y Ginny al borde del colapso.

He venido a la habitación a descansar y me he quedado dormido, no te preocupes estoy bien- abrió mas la puerta para dejar pasar a ron- están despiertas las chicas aun?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

No, entre Hermione y yo convencimos a Ginn de que se fuera a dormir, que tu estabas bien, que quizás estabas muy cansado y te habías quedado dormido- se acerco a la cama mientras recogía la mochila de Harry.

Mañana tendré que ir a verla en cuanto me despierte- dijo Harry sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

Ahora si que Jacobs se ha pasado contigo, no tenia por que sacarte de la clase, en todo caso tenia que habernos sacado a los tres no solo a ti.

No se que es lo que le pasa, ya lleva así un año.

Eso mismo dijo Matilda cuando se entero de lo que paso.

A que te refieres?

Pues como todo paso frente a la clase, ya sabes, el chisme se expandió como germen de gripa y todo mundo se entero- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en la almohada– hubieras visto, Uri estaba furioso, dijo que de no ser por que quiere mucho ser auror, le pateareia el esquelético trasero a Jacobs- dijo ron sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

Uri no cambiara, y donde esta en estos momentos, es raro que no venga contigo- dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta.

Debe andar de nuevo detrás de Kath persuadiéndola de que tengan una cita.

Veo que aun no se da por vencido verdad?

Así es el, ya lo conoces, pero el solo se lo busco, recuerda que se lo advertimos muchas veces.

Tienes razón- sonrió al recordar a su amigo. Uri Reicholf era un chico alemán que Harry, ron y Hermione habían conocido en su segundo semana en el instituto, fue el primer amigo de su grupo que tuvieron junto con Kathrina Mathews el eterno amor del chico. Uri tenia un largo cabello rojizo pálido que le llegaba hasta el cuello de la túnica, unos ojos verde oscuro que emitían el brillo de la felicidad que siempre irradiaba, era mucho mas alto que ron, se parecía mucho a los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, Uri siempre decía que era el hermano perdido de ron, a causa del llameante color de su cabello. Por otro lado Kathrina o Kath como la llamaban los chicos, era una chica portuguesa muy guapa, con un largo cabello ondulado color avellana, y unos hermosos ojos almendrados. Después de tres meses de salir juntos, Kath termino su relación con Uri cuando descubrió que el chico no se podía estar quieto con una sola mujer, así que decidida a darle una lección le había retirado la palabra.

Y pues Kath ya la conoces como es, no dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, no después de lo que Uri le hizo.

Espero que pronto se arreglen.

Solo si Uri cambia lo suficiente como para dedicarse solo a Kath.

Entonces creo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Kath le perdone- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Que te parece si bajamos a cenar, debes estar muriéndote de hambre- se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Si, no pude almorzar, espero que halla algo bueno para la cena.

Creo que es pastel de carne, no puse mucha atención- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta, al mismo tiempo que otro pelirrojo se disponía a entrar- y hablando del rey de Roma, donde has estado?- pregunto ron sonriendo al chico parado frente a el.

Por allí y por allá, que mas da -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- como esta mi niño de ojos verdes?- pregunto Uri en forma teatral, simulando a una madre que se preocupa por su hijo.

Déjalo ya Uri, estoy bien –contesto Harry riendo de la broma mientras salía detrás de ron, cerrando la puerta.

Oh por dios! mi pequeñito, estas muy pálido- corrió el chico junto a Harry, examinándolo con una fingida preocupación mientras se enjugaba unas falsas lagrimas –deberías comer un poco mas.

Ya basta casanova, déjame en paz- lo empujo levemente mientras continuaba riendo – y dime a quien has estado torturando esta noche?

Como te atreves?- pregunto con aire ofendido- yo nunca torturo a nadie, bueno excepto tal vez a ese idiota de Miller- hizo un ademán como si tuviera algo en la mano y lo aplastara –lo malo es que nunca pica mis trampas, la semana pasada trate de hacer un experimento con el para la materia de **_Tónicos venenos y antídotos_**, el proyecto se llamaría: "**_venenos y sus reacciones en los idiotas con egos increíblemente inflados"_**, pero creo que a Majuu no le ha parecido gracioso -suspiro- en fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida –dijo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

Me pregunto –dijo ron mirando a Harry mientras reía de la broma de Uri- que clase de auror ira a ser este –dijo señalando al chico- imaginate con las ideas que tiene.

No puedes negar que tiene mucha creatividad –dijo el chico sonriendo. Era verdad que Uri detestaba a Chris Willer desde que había ingresado al instituto, su odio mutuo se volvió leyenda, casi comparado al que Draco Malfoy y el se profesaban. Chris Willer era un estudiante de tercer grado, era el mejor amigo de Marshall, pero no se parecían en nada, la razón del por que esos dos eran amigos siendo tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite nadie se lo explicaba, Chris era un chico alto, robusto, de cabello rubio, rizado, con unos ojos castaños y una piel muy pálida, era casi tan admirado como Marshall y todas las chicas de su curso pensaban que era casi tan guapo como su mejor amigo, en cuanto a su forma de ser no tenia nada que ver con la del chico Téller ya que Chris era poco menos que un presumido, narcisista que tenia el ego mas grande que nadie había visto, se creía el mejor en todo y siempre quería lo que los demás tenían. El motivo por el que Chris y Uri se odiaban se debía a Kath, ya que la chica era constantemente asediada por el rubio, sobra decir que la castaña lo había mandando a volar en innumerables ocasiones, pero por el hecho de haber entrado en territorio prohibido como muchas veces había dicho Uri a sus amigos, lo hacia el enemigo numero uno del pelirrojo, aunado a esto era el alumno favorito del profesor de **_tónicos, venenos y antídotos_** Akuma Majuu, sus constantes peleas por los pasillos del instituto habían ocasionado que el profesor castigara en repetidas ocasiones al pelirrojo con mucho trabajo extra para las clases. El profesor Majuu era un hombre de descendencia japonesa, era alto, extremadamente delgado, con unos ojos negro oscuro apenas visibles por ser rasgados, del mismo color de su cabello que llevaba pulcramente arreglado, vestía siempre la misma túnica azul oscuro, era una persona muy gentil y al mismo tiempo estricta, pero cuando se trataba de su alumno favorito Willer y cualquier infracción hacia el, era razón suficiente para convertirse en la persona mas injusta.

a donde vamos exactamente, amigos míos?- preguntaba Uri, mientras llevaba un brazo rodeando el cuello de cada uno de sus amigos y dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ellos para que lo cargaran.

Vamos a que Harry coma algo, ya que no ha comido nada en todo el día- contesto ron quien hacia un esfuerzo por hablar, debido a que no podía por el peso que ejercía su amigo sobre el.

Ah ya, el pequeño Harry debe alimentarse bien, después de todo- miro a Harry con ojos llenos de fingido orgullo paternal- esta en pleno crecimiento –dio un golpecillo amistoso en la mejilla al ojiverde.

Ya déjate de eso Uri, y dime que paso con Kath?- pregunto el chico soltándose de su amigo y haciéndose a un lado.

Pues lo mismo de siempre, le propuse salir de nuevo, ni siquiera me contesto, solo se dio la media vuelta sin mirarme y se metió a la biblioteca, claro como le encargada me expulso una semana por el alboroto con el Bowtruckle que apareció misteriosamente en la mochila de Willer y que me culparon injustamente a mi –dijo esto poniendo cara de ofendido mientras que Harry y ron se veían entre si riendo- no pude seguirla, y pues tuve que desistir, pero mañana a primera hora seguiré con mi propósito o moriré en el intento- finalizo parándose recto y colocando su mano justo a la altura del corazón- _meine liebe kommt mich_…-dijo esto entre susurros con mirada apagada.

Que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto ron intercambiando una mirada de confusión con Harry que solo se encogió de hombros y miro atentamente a Uri.

Nada en especial- contesto el chico negando con la cabeza- será mejor que nos apuremos que dejan de servir la cena a las diez en punto y faltan veinte minutos para que eso pase –dijo esto y comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta el comedor del instituto. Al llegar ahí paso algo que ensombreció la vista de Harry y arranco una mirada de asco por parte de Uri, Marshall y Chris se encontraban cenando en la última mesa del comedor.

Genial lo que necesitábamos para que terminaras bien el día Harry- dijo ron dirigiendo los ojos al techo.

Si, un trol engullendo su alimento- dijo Uri dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de odio a Chris.

Vamos chicos, no es para tanto- dijo Harry procurando sentarse en una de las mesas que quedaba cerca de las puertas, no tenia nada personal contra Marshall pero no deseaba estar en una mesa cercana ala persona que lo había derrotado en incontables ocasiones – bien ahora veamos que hay para cenar- dijo un poco mas contento mirando el pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa. El comedor del instituto no era tan grande como el de Hogwarts, pero aun así era muy elegante, con candelabros de cristal y oro colgando del techo e iluminando el lugar con una hermosa luz brillante, los grandes ventanales cubiertos en aquellos momentos con inmensas cortinas y bordes dorados, durante el día mostraban una vista preciosa del lago, cuya superficie parecía un reluciente espejo, tenia pequeñas mesas dispersas entre si que podían albergar a seis personas, decoradas con un mantel del mismo color de las cortinas. La primera vez que Harry había comido en ese lugar se había sorprendido por la forma como se servia la comida, solo se tenia que tomar un pergamino que aparecía delante de la persona que tomaba asiento, en el se encontraban escritos los alimentos que era posible pedir para comer, algo así como una especie de menú pensó Harry, e inmediatamente después se decía en voz alta lo que se deseaba comer y por arte de magia lo que se pedía aparecía delante de la persona, a Harry esto le recordó mucho al baile de navidad que se había celebrado en Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos, donde la cena se había llevado a cabo de esa manera. El pergamino no solo contenía platillos ingleses, también tenia algunos platillos extranjeros para que aquellos estudiantes que venían de fuera no extrañaran mucho sus respectivos países.

Y bien que vamos a cenar?- pregunto Uri tomando el pergamino que había aparecido delante de el, y repasándolo con la mirada.

No habías cenado ya?- lo miro ron alzando una ceja.

_Nein_, recuerda que andaba con Kath a la hora de la cena _bruder_- contesto Uri desde detrás de su pergamino.

Ah ya! Es verdad lo había olvidado- dijo ron recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Bueno, creo que comeré pastel de carne también- sentencio Harry, diciendo esto ultimo en voz alta, inmediatamente el pergamino desapareció y la bandeja con el pastel de carne, un reluciente plato, los cubiertos, una servilleta y una copa aparecieron frente a el.

No me digas, _meine bruder_ ceno pastel de carne verdad?- pregunto Uri mirando sobre el pergamino a Harry.

Si, como sabes?- contesto el chico mirándolo sorprendido.

Es tan predecible- suspiro Uri, dejando su pergamino también- bueno yo cenare la _Kartofel Salat_- pidió Uri y como había sucedido con Harry, todo apareció delante del chico.

_Kartofel salat_?- pregunto ron mirando una bandeja llena de verduras- que es eso?

Ensalada de papa acompañada con un riquísimo aderezo- dijo el chico tomando una salsera y vertiendo un poco del contenido sobre la ensalada de su plato –de veras, haber cuando se animan a comer algún platillo de mi país- prosiguió metiéndose el tenedor con el que había pinchado un pedazo de papa en la boca- adf.. de edta maneda no esdtaño mi cada (Traducción: de esta manera no extraño mi casa)- apenas pudo pronunciar esto ya que tenia la boca llena- se parece mucho- dijo esto después de pasar lo que tenia en la boca- a la comida de mi mama.

Que pasa perrito, extrañas mucho a tu asquerosa madre- murmuro una voz a sus espaldas. Como levantado por un resorte y esperando aquel comentario, Uri volcó su silla y tomando del cuello de la túnica a la persona que había dicho aquel comentario lo alzo a una distancia considerable del suelo- que te dije que haría la próxima vez que insultaras a mi madre, Willer- dijo mirando con odio a Chris y apretando el puño que tenia libre –te lo he dicho miles de veces, el hecho de que tengas tus club de admira-tontas y que Majuu sea el miembro numero uno, no quiere decir que no te valla a dar tu merecido –saco su varita de un bolsillo de su túnica- y dime, de donde quieres que te salga otro de los tantos tentáculos babosos que tienes en tu asqueroso cuerpo –dijo apuntándolo con su varita- ya que a esas extremidades que tienes no se les puede llamar piernas o brazos si no tentáculos –movía su varita delante del asustado rostro del chico.

Basta- exclamo una serena voz desde detrás de Chris.

No te metas donde no te llaman Téller- contesto furioso Uri.

Se que hizo mal al insultar a tu madre, Reicholf, pero delante de mi no dejare que le lances ningún maleficio- se apresuro a decir Marshall al tiempo que se acercaba a los demás

Entonces dile a tu arrastrado amigo que deje de meterse conmigo o la próxima vez que lo haga lo lamentara- dijo el pelirrojo soltando a Chris, quien fue sujeto del hombro por la mano de Marshall- tienes suerte de que tu amiguito Téller te halla salvado, la próxima vez no correrás con mucha suerte –se sentó en la mesa de nuevo-

Serás… te voy a…- se disponía a sacar la varita pero Marshall lo sujeto de la muñeca- suéltame Marsh que lo voy a…- pero Marshall lo miraba directamente a los ojos y Chris bajo la mano, guardando su varita.

Vamonos- dijo Marshall dando media vuelta y saliendo por las puertas del comedor-

Me he divertido mucho con Kath esta tarde perrito- soltó Chris dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Uri apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre la mesa- y creo que lo haremos de nuevo mañana, mientras tu sigues como el perro que eres detrás de ella –dijo esto saliendo del comedor, dejando a los tres amigos ahí.

No le prestes atención Uri, solo lo dice para molestarte- lo consoló ron.

No _bruder_, el dice la verdad- dijo el chico dejando el tenedor que había cojido para comer de nuevo sobre la mesa.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry confundido.

Kath si salio con el esta tarde, era realmente esa la razón por lo que quería hablar con ella esta noche, no para pedirle que saliera conmigo, pero se ha metido a la biblioteca sin decirme nada….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_meine liebe kommt mich: mi amor regresara a mi (esto es en aleman)_

_Nein: no (en aleman)_

_bruder: hermano (aleman)_

_meine bruder: mi hermano (hermano)_

_kartofel salat: ensalada de papa (es una ensalada hecha con salchicha, papa, muchas verduras y un poco de manzana picada, un platillo tipico de alemania)_

Que tal este es el cuarto capitulo, creo que me precipite un poco al publicar tres capítulos de una sola vez pero es que la historia casi casi se esta escribiendo por si sola, ahora que regrese a la escuela tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo, pero tratare de publicar seguido, lo prometo.

Ahora responderé el review que tan amablemente me han enviado, aunque solo es uno cuenta mucho para mi.

Lolox93: gracias por el review, si eso es básicamente lo que trato de hacer en este fic, mezclar sucesos pasados en la vida de Harry con su futuro, pero esta historia apenas comienza poco a poco se irán descubriendo mas cosas, como por ejemplo mi versión de la caída de Voldemort, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Y bien espero recibir mas reviews pronto ya que la critica siempre engrandece.


	5. Lecciones De Vida

**Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas**

**-zzzz- Diálogos**

**zzzz Palabras extranjeras**

**(Zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora**

**Disclamair: Aun nada es mío, solo aquellos personajes que están tan locos para entrar en este mundo jejejej.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CAPITULO V**

**LECCIONES DE VIDA**

**Después del misterioso accidente con el tónico de repulsión en las aulas del lado oeste deben saber que no estarán disponibles hasta dentro de dos semanas mas- hablaba pausadamente- de manera que las próximas clases tendrán que ser teóricas por no contar con unas instalaciones adecuadas ya que esta aula –señalo a su alrededor- no cuenta con las herramientas necesarias para elaborar las practicas, pero tengan por asegurado que en cuanto encuentre al culpable –se detuvo en medio del aula, mirando severamente a todos los alumnos que tenia enfrente- será sancionado inmediatamente. Bien ahora pasemos a….- Harry escuchaba mientras observaba a su maestro de _tónicos, venenos y antídotos_ hablarle a la clase entera, con una cara llena de disgusto. El ultimo encuentro entre Uri y Chris había ocasionando que el odio entre ambos chicos creciera peligrosamente, aunado a eso el hecho de saber que Chris salía con Kath había orillado al pelirrojo a realizar la venganza mas grande que hasta entonces había llevado a cabo. Tras la ultima clase del profesor Akuma Majuu con los alumnos de tercer nivel, donde realizaron el tónico de repulsión que otorgaba la habilidad de funcionar como un escudo, ya que todo aquel que se acercara a menos de un metro era repelido hacia atrás de una forma violenta permitiendo la huida cuando se estaba herido o desarmado, uno de los tónicos mas fuertes y mas útiles, Uri se había escabullido al interior de la habitación bajo la capa invisible de Harry, llevando con el una pequeña ampolleta con una mezcla de pociones que el chico había realizado y que olía a huevos podridos lanzados a un drenaje, lo había vertido dentro del caldero del rubio ocasionando que este estallara, lanzando todo el contenido sobre su dueño, el resultado Chris olía a huevos podridos y nadie podía acercarse a el por el tónico, no conforme con eso todos salieron expulsados del aula, ya que el contenido se derramo por todas partes. En su momento, Harry y ron habían reído de la broma de Uri ante la mirada de una Hermione muy enfadada y de una sorprendida Ginny por lo lejos que había llegado su hermano postizo, pero ahora les preocupaba lo que pasaría si el chico era descubierto, no solo Majuu estaba furioso, sino todos los demás profesores, incluso Matilda quien ocasionalmente se divertía con las bromas, pero aquello había llegado muy lejos.**

**bien es todo por hoy- finalizo Majuu después de casi una hora de dictarles las propiedades de un veneno muy potente, Harry se levanto guardando todas sus cosas en la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y salio de la habitación seguido por ron, Hermione se había quedado atrás hablando con el profesor-**

**Se ve que Majuu esta muy enfadado por la broma- comento ron a Harry mientras esperaban a Hermione fuera de la habitación.**

**Lo que hizo Uri estuvo divertido pero debes admitir que esta vez se paso –dijo esto con rostro preocupado- nunca había visto tan enfadado a Majuu, Matilda me ha dicho que el esta dispuesto a castigar seriamente aquel que causo ese desastre.**

**Debemos cuidar mucho a Uri, evitar que cometa otra imprudencia como esta –dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Harry quien puso cara de: "estas hablando en serio?"- en lo que pasa el problema con Willer.**

**Estas bromeando verdad? Seria mas fácil colocarle una correa a un dragón y sacarlo de paseo, ese chico se esta quieto cuando duerme por que es necesario –dijo sonriendo-**

**Y a todo esto, que paso con Willer? Aun esta en el área de curaciones? –pregunto curioso el chico-**

**No, como la sanadora no podía acercársele por causa del tónico, se ha confinado en su habitación hasta que el efecto pase –contesto el alemán sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras salía de la habitación con una enfadada Hermione siguiéndolo-**

**Ah valla, es por eso que no lo hemos visto en varios días –dijo ron rascándose la barbilla-**

**No es gracioso Uri, deberías estar arrepentido por lo que hiciste, si el profesor te descubre te ira mal –le soltó la chica molesta dirigiéndose al lado de ron-**

**Vamos Herm no me reprendas o me harás sentir culpable y realmente estoy disfrutando de la broma.**

**Uri tienes suerte de que el profesor aun no se halla enterado de que fuiste tú.**

**Como sabes eso?-pregunto un confundido ron-**

**Por que me he quedado después de clases para preguntarle si ya tenían al culpable –dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido-**

**Y que te ha dicho? –pregunto Harry-**

**Que aun no, pero que tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándolo y lo haría pagar caro –miro preocupada a Uri-**

**Bah nunca le he tenido miedo a nadie, mucho menos a Majuu, Willer tiene lo que se merece –dijo el pelirrojo recostándose en la pared-**

**Solo por que ha estado saliendo conmigo no es verdad –hablo una voz a espaldas de los chicos, quienes se giraron enseguida-**

**No es por eso –dijo Uri desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos almendrados-**

**Por que no tienes el valor de afrontarlo Reicholf, que el me agrada y tu no –dijo la chica parándose delante del pelirrojo- solo he venido a decirte que lo dejes en paz.**

**Sabes muy bien que no sales con el por que te guste, solo lo haces para hacerme sentir mal, y esta bien lo acepto me arrepiento de haberme comportado como idiota, se que no debí engañarte….**

**Cállate la boca Reicholf, pero que te has creído que soy propiedad tuya, estuvimos juntos y pudo ser lo mejor, pero por tu maldito ego tomaste la decisión de que no estuviéramos juntos –dándose la media vuelta- dices que Chris tiene un ego muy inflado, por que no te ves en un espejo primero antes de hablar de los demás –comenzando a caminar- y te lo digo de nuevo déjalo en paz, o seré yo quien le diga a Majuu quien fue el responsable del incidente –termino de decir esto mientras se alejaba con pose altiva-**

**Harry miraba el suave movimiento del agua en el lago siendo movida por la brisa de aquel día de septiembre, dentro de dos semanas tendría su próximos exámenes, donde como siempre Marshall seria el ayudante de los maestros, y aunque ron, Hermione y Ginny le dijeran que todo saldría bien, no podía dejar de pensar que todos los maestros volverían a reprenderlo por sus errores, elogiando a Marshall por ser el mas maravilloso de todo el instituto, con este pensamiento en mente el chico se dejo caer en la suave hierba, dejándose llevar por el sonido del agua, mirando un cielo tan azul como nunca lo había visto. Habían pasado tres días desde la pelea de Uri y Kath, el chico se había confinado a su habitación, y negaba salir de ahí sino era para ir a clases o al comedor, tal parecía que el ultimo comentario de la chica lo había echo recapacitar. Harry se encontraba en ese lugar después de una fortificante comida, había decidido salir a tomar aire antes de la clase que tenia esa tarde, ron y Hermione no habían mostrado señales de querer acompañarlo, últimamente aprovechaban cada momento que podían estar solos y Harry no se los reprochaba, a el le hubiera gustado pasar esos momentos con Ginny, pero la chica se encontraba en clases en ese momento y no podría verla hasta la hora de la cena, era la desventaja de que fuera de un nivel inferior, muchas de las clase coincidían a la misma hora que el tenia libre. Se estiro en la hierba disfrutando del momento de paz, momentos que deseaba haber tenido durante su estadía en Hogwarts, aunque muchas cosas buenas le habían sucedido en el colegio, no podía dejar de recordar que durante ese tiempo y debió a Voldemort, había perdido no solo a Sirius que era como un padre para el, sino también al director del colegio, Dumbledore que tanto se había empeñado en protegerlo hasta el ultimo momento. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, pero por el solo recuerdo de Dumbledore, sus ojos se empañaron, rápidamente antes de que algo sucediera se limpio con la manga del uniforme, recordar aquello no le era grato, y mucho menos lo que había tenido que hacer un año después cuando hizo frente a Voldemort, todo aquello aun le causaba pesadillas.**

**Estas bien? –pregunto una vocecilla a sus espaldas.**

**Que? –dijo levantándose rápidamente, sus reflejos se habían agudizado con las practicas permitiéndole moverse con mas agilidad, pero al girarse quedo de frente a una chica, de piel clara, casi de la altura de Ginny, con un cabello extremadamente lacio que le pasaba de la cintura, color negro, y unos preciosos ojos violeta- ah, no, estoy bien gracias –termino contestando el chico, sonrojándose al verla-**

**Que bien, pensé que habías tenido algún accidente- dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras se acercaba mas a Harry- soy Yuki Osaka, de primer nivel, como te llamas? **

**Soy Harry, Harry Potter de tercer nivel –contesto Harry sonriendo también-**

**Ah entonces tu debes ser el novio de Ginny Weasley- dijo sentándose en la hierba y observando el lago-**

**Si como lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella-**

**Hay todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo riendo- ustedes son una pareja muy linda-**

**Gracias –recordando algo- ya terminaron sus clases?**

**No –negando con la cabeza- yo no asistí, no me sentía bien –dijo arrancando un poco de hierba cercana a ella-**

**Te pasa algo malo? –pregunto Harry curioso-**

**No nada en especial.**

**Tu vienes de Japón verdad –dijo el chico mirando los ojos rasgados de la chica-**

**Así es, antes vivía en Tokio con mis padres, ellos son sacerdotes de un templo shintoista, están muy orgullosos de que sea una bruja, yo siempre los ayudaba con los problemas que la gente les contaba, cuando termine el colegio y por los problemas que causo quien tu sabes, decidí que quería convertirme en cazadora de magos oscuros, para que la paz en la que vivimos en estos momentos no sea amenazada de nuevo.**

**En parte eso es por lo que yo decidí ser auror también –dijo el chico mirando melancólicamente el horizonte- **

**Pero tú derrotaste a quien tú sabes, eres muy valiente y fuerte.**

**No hay nada de valentía en lo que hice, aunque Voldemort ya no este, siento que el peligro no ha pasado –miro a Yuki que no se inmuto por el hecho de que Harry allá pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, a pesar de que ella no había querido decir su nombre-**

**Yo creo que si fuiste valiente, al arriesgarte de esa forma para salvar la tranquilidad de aquellos a los que quieres, arriesgando tu propia vida, no debes arrepentirte de lo que hiciste, sea lo que sea, mira a tu alrededor todo esto es gracias a ti, de no ser por tu sacrificio mucha gente aun seguiría sufriendo, incluyendo a tus amigos y a Ginny –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos-**

**Gracias –fue lo único que pudo contestar, al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente-**

**No hay de que –dijo levantándose- creo que iré a mi habitación a finalizar un trabajo para mi próxima clase.**

**Iré contigo –dijo también levantándose- creo que ya fue suficiente de pensar en el pasado y arrepentirme de lo que hice.**

**Vamos entonces –comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto-**

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Osaka, me han servido de mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto –dijo el chico deteniéndose-**

**Fue un placer hablar contigo, pero hazme un favor –dijo la chica deteniéndose también- llámame Yuki por favor.**

**De acuerdo, entonces tú puedes llamarme Harry.**

**Esta bien, nos vemos después Harry –se despidió de el con una inclinación, seguidamente desapareció con un plin-**

**Si, nos veremos después Yuki- dijo Harry sonriendo y desapareció también, sin darse cuenta que alguien los había estado observando.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Un capitulo mas, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en contestar, pero he estado un poco ocupada últimamente, se que la historia puede ser que valla un poco lenta pero hay muchas cosas que explicar y muchos personajes que presentar, pero no se preocupen, al momento de la acción les prometo que será mucha jejeje, por ahora me despido. Ahora viene el momento de los reviews que son muy importantes, para conocer sus opiniones, comentarios o abucheos. Dentro de poco el capitulo VI**


	6. Heridas Y Cicatrices

**Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas**

**-zzzz- Dialogos**

**zzzz Palabras extranjeras**

**(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora**

**XxXxXxXx: Cambios de escena.**

**Disclamair: Aun sigo investigando la forma de cambiarme el nombre a J.K. Rowling, pero aun no lo he logrado asi que de nuevo nada de esto es mio, solo los personajes inventados jejejeje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CAPITULO VI**

**HERIDAS Y CICATRICES**

**De nuevo frente a frente, pequeño Harry- decía aquella voz ponzoñosa que tanto odiaba Harry, que deseaba que desapareciera. Aquella voz causante de todas sus desgracias.**

**Pero esta vez será la última vez que nos veamos Voldemort- contesto fríamente el chico mientras lo miraba con infinito odio, apretando en su mano llena de arañazos su varita mágica.**

**Crees poder acabar conmigo niño insolente, no te has atrevido siquiera atacarme, que te hace pensar que me derrotaras- siseo aquella en tono de burla mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al chico.**

**Ya lo he perdido todo, ahora la única satisfacción que tendré será el borrarte de la faz de este mundo, para que dejes de hacer daño a las personas- dijo en tono decidido mientras se preparaba al ataque.**

**Si tan decidido estas no hay por que esperar adelante- finalizo Voldemort mientras se lanzaba hacia Harry, con varita en alto, dispuesto atacar.**

**Harry despertó tembloroso, confundido por la oscuridad, tentó a ciegas la mesilla que se encontraba junto a la cama, tratando de encontrar sus gafas, le tomo menos de un minuto encontrarlas, una vez en sus manos se las coloco y se llevo las manos a la cabeza presionándolas con fuerza contra sus sienes, aquello había sido una pesadilla o acaso se trataba de algún viejo recuerdo que quería olvidar y que no podía?**

**Ya había tenido esa clase de sueño con anterioridad, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, esos sueños eran realmente fragmentos de recuerdos antiguos que habitaban en la mente de Harry, sucesos del pasado que prefería no recordar, ya que eran de su ultimo encuentro con Voldemort, aquel maldito encuentro por el que todos vivían en paz, pero que en su conciencia pesaban, por que sabia que era un asesino, no importaba la persona, el hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que en lugar de darle fin aquella asquerosa vida, se encontrara en una prisión lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo.**

**Otra vez esos recuerdos- se dijo a si mismo –pero por que? hacia mucho tiempo ya que no recordaba nada –se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia su ventana, una vez ahí corrió las cortinas dejándole un gran panorama del extenso bosque, coloco su frente contra el frió cristal y se quedo ahí inmerso en sus pensamientos. Los últimos tres años le habían servido mucho para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida hasta entonces, los años de maltrato con los Dursley, su llegada a Hogwarts, sus primeros cuatro años llenos de aventuras, la muerte de Sirius, la muerte de Dumbledore, su ultimo año buscando los horcruxes, el asesinato de Voldemort. Todos esos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, pero ninguno tan intenso como el asesinato de Voldemort, aquel recuerdo que sello su destino para siempre, nadie excepto Hermione y ron sabían la verdad de lo que había pasado aquel día, y es que lo ultimo que Harry deseaba hacer era decirles a todos, la angustia que había sentido al luchar contra los mortifagos y ver caer uno por uno a sus amigos, la satisfacción de herir a los Malfoy que le habían causado una gran herida a Ginny, pero sobre todo el sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba descansar desde aquella noche, cuando vio caer aquel ser que todos temían nombrar. Y es que por más odio que sintiera hacia el, nunca había deseado convertirse en su asesino. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bueno días –saludo alegremente Ginny a su hermano y Hermione.**

**Buenos días Ginn dormiste bien? –pregunto Hermione, mientras leía el periódico y bebía su acostumbrada taza de café.**

**Pues no mucho- sentencio la chica- estuve estudiando para los exámenes que se aplicaran esta semana, me va bien con todas las materias, excepto la de sigilo –se lamento la chica mientras pedía su desayuno y este aparecía mágicamente-**

**No hay que ponerse nervioso, de otra manera los exámenes van peor- contesto Hermione mientras dejaba el periódico de lado-**

**Debe ser un gran alivio ser uno de los alumnos mas distinguidos del instituto no es así Hermy- bromeo ron, mientras echaba miel a sus hot cakes.**

**Ja ja ja –rió Hermione al pelirrojo- sabes muy bien que ya no soy la única alumna distinguida, Harry esta en un mejor nivel que yo.**

**Y hablando de Harry, alguien lo ha visto?-pregunto Ginny buscando alrededor.**

**No ha bajado, me preocupa, iré a ver por que se esta retrasando- se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida- de seguro se volvió a quedar dormido –río mientras caminaba por el pasillo- oh, buenos días Uri.**

**Buenos días bruder- contesto en tono de ultratumba el chico.**

**Oh, vamos Uri ya han pasado tres semanas desde tu pelea con Kath- lo animo ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- además Willer aun no sale de su habitación –comento divertido-**

**No me recuerdes eso- respondió en tono casi inaudible, tal parecía que el recuerdo del comentario de Kath venia a el cada vez que recordaba la broma- dejemos al pequeño molusco en paz y mejor dime donde esta el kinder?- pregunto curioso-**

**No ha bajado, precisamente iba a su habitación a ver por que se esta tardando- siguió caminando- vienes?**

**Prefiero eso a toparme con Kath en el comedor- fue detrás de su amigo-**

**No te deprimas Uri, veras que tarde o temprano se le pasara el enojo a Kath claro- miro de reojo a Uri- siempre y cuando tu dejes de hacer tus bromas tontas por un tiempo.**

**Yo no hago bromas tontas- contesto con aire ofendido- recuerda que son mis experimentos, normales e inofensivos.**

**Si ha dejar inutilizadas las aulas durante un mes llamas experimentos inofensivos, creo que debes mejorar tus conceptos acerca de algunas cosas- dijo ron sonriendo ante la cara de su amigo-**

**Nadie salio herido, excepto el molusco y no me interesa mucho lo que le pase, después de todo es el conejillo de indias perfecto- contesto con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-**

**Es oficial, debes alejarte de Willer auque sea por un tiempo, de otra manera tus experimentos no solo terminaran acabando con la poca relación entre Kath y tu si no que también ocasionaran que Majuu te castigue durante un año- se paro delante de la puerta de la habitación de Harry y la golpeo-**

**Majuu no me da miedo, de hecho me daría mas miedo que Matilda se molestara- dijo sonriendo mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera-**

**Que extraño- puntualizo ron- Harry no abre –toco de nuevo sin escuchar respuesta- Harry soy yo ron, voy a entrar –abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con la escena mas extraña que no se imagino que vería, Harry estaba sentado al filo de la cama con la mirada perdida, viendo fijamente un punto de la habitación- Harry –se acerco ron a la cama- Harry –paso su mano delante de el-**

**Que te sucede kinder?- pregunto Uri acercándose al chico también- kinder –trono sus dedos delante de la cara del chico, pero no mostró señas de notar la presencia de los chicos- kinder- exclamaba insistentemente Uri al notar que Harry seguía sin darse cuenta aparente de que sus amigos se encontraban ahí.**

**Harry? Por que no contesta?- pregunto angustiado ron a su hermano.**

**No tengo ni idea- contesto este casi tan desconcertado como su amigo. De repente Harry pareció reaccionar, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.**

**Que pasa?- miro a sus amigos sintiéndose algo confundido- que hacen aquí? Cuando llegaron?- pregunto mientras se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía al cuarto de lavado.**

**Harry, que es lo que te paso?- pregunto un asustado ron a su amigo.**

**A que te refieres?- dijo este deteniéndose delante de la puerta.**

**Kinder, estabas como en una especie de transe, llevamos aquí diez minutos hablándote y tu solo te has dedicado a ver el vació sin prestarnos la mas mínima atención- dijo Uri a su amigo, mirándolo detenidamente.**

**Realmente no se de que hablan, a propósito, que hora es?- pregunto distraídamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**Son las 8:50 en diez minutos comenzara la primera clase- contesto ron que aun no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de presenciar.**

**Maldición- exclamo Harry- de nuevo se me hizo tarde- dijo entrando apresurado al baño- gracias por venir a despertarme chicos.**

**Pero kin…-Uri no pudo terminar la frase ya que su amigo cerro la puerta del baño tras de si, sin esperar comentario alguno. Dentro del baño, Harry se encontraba de pie ante el lavabo, con las manos apoyadas sobre la loza de la pared, mirando directamente su reflejo en la pulida superficie del espejo.**

**De nuevo paso- pensó mientras giraba la llave de la ducha, dejando salir el agua tibia- ya hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba- continuo pensando mientras se desvestía- se supone que el tratamiento en San Mungo me serviría para no volver a pasar por esto- se coloco bajo el chorro del agua- pero después de todo, creo que algunas cicatrices nunca desaparecen- se dijo a si mismo mientras se llevaba las yemas de los dedos a la vieja cicatriz de su frente y dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Cuando cinco minutos mas tarde salio del baño, vistiendo su túnica del instituto, Uri y ron ya se habían marchado.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Donde esta Harry?- preguntaba una molesta Ginny por cuarta vez a su hermano- que paso? Esta bien?**

**Ya te dije, enseguida bajara- contesto por cuarta vez un fastidiado ron, que comenzaba a cansarse de que su hermana preguntara insistente.**

**Que paso ron? Por que Uri y tu traían esa cara?- pregunto de nuevo Hermione, y es que desde que los dos pelirrojos habían regresado de la habitación de Harry, traían una cara de espanto que ambas chicas no dejaron de notar.**

**Ya te he dicho que no paso nada Herm- contesto arto ron, y es que el y su hermano postizo habían decidido no contar nada de lo que habían visto, hasta que Harry mismo diera una explicación de lo sucedido.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con dirección hacia el comedor, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que la pesadilla parecía comenzar de nuevo, no solo los exámenes de esa semana le preocuparían, ahora tenía un motivo más para hacerlo. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que al girar en un pasillo dio de frente contra alguien, cayendo varios libros pesados al suelo.**

**lo siento mucho- se disculpo apenado- estaba distraído- se agacho para recoger los libros.**

**No te preocupes Harry- le contesto una alegre voz-**

**Ah, hola Yuki- saludo con una sonrisa a la chica- cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

**Si, he estado un poco ocupada estudiando, ya sabes- suspiro algo cansada-**

**Lo se, los exámenes de esta semana- dijo con pesadumbre-**

**Veo que a ti tampoco te va bien- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-**

**No es eso, es solo que…- se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos- no, no es nada, a donde te diriges?- pregunto el chico-**

**Voy a la biblioteca- contesto la muchacha-**

**Te acompaño, llevas muchos libros y son algo pesados- concluyo Harry mientras cargaba los libros de Yuki-**

**Gracias niichan!- contesto sonriente-**

**Niichan?- pregunto Harry algo confundido-**

**Es un termino que utilizamos en Japón para referirnos de una forma cariñosa a los hermanos mayores, o en este caso, amigos mayores a los que apreciamos mucho- dijo la pequeña mientras caminaba feliz al lado de Harry-**

**Oh, ya veo- le sonrió el chico. Diez minutos después llegaron a la biblioteca, debido al peso de los libros, pero en parte también, por la conversación que ambos chicos habían entablado-**

**Muchas gracias niichan- dijo la muchacha mientras recibía los libros que Harry le daba-**

**No tienes de que agradecer Yuki- contesto Harry-**

**Bueno, nos veremos luego- termino de decir eso y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo que alguien la empujaba desde dentro-**

**Hola Yuki- saludo Marshall amablemente a la chica que pasó de largo sin decir una palabra. Fue un momento de tensión, en el que ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad, hasta que Harry escucho pasos detrás suyo-**

**Tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad Potter- dijo irónicamente Chris que se acercaba lentamente, con una mirada llena de odio-**

**No se de que hablas Willer- contesto Harry dando la vuelta y alejándose de los amigos-**

**Cuidado con la compañía que frecuentas Potter, existen limites que no se deben cruzar- puntualizo Chris mientras levantaba la voz para que Harry pudiera escucharlo-**

**Tu debes saber muy bien sobre limites verdad Willer? Después de todo, nadie pudo sobrepasar los tuyos en estas ultimas tres semanas- alcanzo a burlarse Harry antes de girar a la izquierda en el corredor-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**ya era hora- fue el saludo de Hermione cuando Harry llego a la mesa-**

**buen día para ti también Herm- contesto sarcásticamente el chico mientras saludaba a Ginny con un beso y se sentaba a su lado.**

**Por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto un poco preocupada la pelirroja- te paso algo malo?**

**No Ginn descuida, solo me he quedado dormido- dijo Harry intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Uri y ron que solo asintieron.**

**Ustedes se traen algo- dijo Hermione que había notado el gesto de los chicos- digan de una vez que pasa?**

**Ya te lo hemos dicho antes Hermy- dijo Uri mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la castaña- kinder solo se ha quedado dormido e intente despertarlo como a la bella durmiente- sonrió el pelirrojo- con un apasionado beso- se acerco a Harry e hizo ademán de querer besarlo-**

**Ni se te ocurra o le diré a Kath que has cometido un abuso hacia mi- dijo Harry riendo-**

**Tu crees que eso me intimida- sentencio Uri con gesto orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo mirando alrededor buscando algo- ni me preocupe en lo mas mínimo- **

**Los chicos rieron alegremente y ese momento fue lo que hizo que Harry se olvidara por completo de lo sucedido hacia pocas horas atrás.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**La noche era fría, las nubes se arremolinaban en torno a la luna, ocultándola de vez en cuando, ocasionando que la luz y las sombras compartieran un mismo espacio. La tenue brisa que soplaba, ondeaba lentamente la capa de Harry a cada paso que daba por el extenso campo, llego a un claro del bosque donde se sentó en las raíces de un roble especialmente grande. Quince minutos después, cuatro figuras aparecieron frente al chico, al verlos se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.**

**buenas noches señor Potter- saludo fríamente el profesor Jacobs- llego temprano a su examen- dijo mientras consultaba un pequeño reloj que saco de su bolsillo.**

**Esta preparado para el examen señor Potter?- pregunto severamente la profesora Miller revisando unos pergaminos que llevaba en la mano-**

**Así es profesor Miller- contesto en tono decidido, mientras miraba detenidamente a todos-**

**Bien señor Potter, comenzaremos con su examen entonces- dijo Matilda sonriendo al chico-**

**De acuerdo profesora Markins- sonrió Harry a la mujer mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo-**

**Bien señor Potter, repetiremos algunas de las misiones aplicadas durante su examen anterior, pero también se le aplicaran misiones nuevas- dijo Jacobs mirando fijamente a Harry- el terreno- señalando el bosque- será aproximadamente de seis kilómetros, usted tendrá que recorrerlo sorteando los obstáculos que le hemos puesto, utilizando la lógica- mirando a Miller- y los hechizos- mirando a Matilda- que se le han enseñado este mes, el señor Téller será su atacante, lo seguirá a trabes de todo su recorrido y usted deberá impedir que lo capture, alguna duda?**

**No señor, entiendo todo- contesto el chico que había estado atento a las instrucciones, no fue hasta que Jacobs menciono a Marshall que lo vio, el chico llevaba puesto el uniforme y sobre el su habitual capa negra con la capucha puesta, pero Harry había notado algo nuevo en la cara del castaño, el chico lo miraba fijamente, con unos ojos llenos de… ¿resentimiento? En ese momento Marshall desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección, tal vez me lo imagine todo se dijo Harry a si mismo, después de todo por que debería Marshall tener resentimiento hacia el-**

**Preparados- dijo Matilda- como ya saben, nosotros estaremos presentes por si algo sale mal y necesitan de nuestra ayuda, solo lancen chispas rojas con sus varitas- saco la chica su varita- listos, ahora- dijo lanzando chispas doradas al aire. Con las chispas de inicio lanzadas, Harry desapareció, reapareciendo en un claro del terreno que debía recorrer-**

**Que el juego comience- exclamo Harry mientras se colocaba la capucha de su túnica y se internaba en el bosque. Camino solo un metro antes de encontrarse con su primera misión, un unicornio se encontraba apresado por una tentáculo venenosa, sobre un pequeño islote a mitad de una laguna –de acuerdo, debo cruzar la laguna y liberar al unicornio- se dijo a si mismo- pero no creo que sea tan fácil de cruzar- lanzo una piedra al agua, algo en ella se agito ocasionando varias ondas en la superficie- como imagine, el agua esta custodiada y la aparición no funcionara, piensa- solo le tomo dos minutos hallar la solución- lo tengo- exclamo alegre- _leviata_- dijo mientras se apuntaba con la varita y caminaba hacia la orilla, al llegar puso su pie sobre la superficie, pero este no se hundió, su cuerpo flotaba sobre la superficie, el hechizo cumplía su función. Cruzo el lago a flote hasta llegar al islote, ya ahí se acerco al unicornio y apuntando con su varita a la tentáculo venenosa exclamo- _evanesca_- la planta que apresaba ala criatura se desvaneció dejándolo libre- anda, puedes irte- lo alentó Harry, pero el animal solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y desvanecerse también en una lluvia de chispas doradas, estas formaron las palabras "misión completa" antes de desaparecer- genial, logre la primera misión- pensó el chico feliz mientras caminaba de regreso a la orilla, cuando sintió algo caliente rozarle la mejilla- pero que pasa?- exclamo Harry preocupado al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el origen de aquello, y a unos cuantos metros de el lo encontró, Marshall levitaba sobre la copa de un árbol, le había lanzado un hechizo de ataque muy superior a los que Harry conocía- Marshall que te pasa? Ese hechizo no esta permitido en este examen- reclamo Harry molesto, pero el castaño solo se dedico a alzar de nuevo su varita y gritar.**

**_Infernus_- un gran rayo de fuego salio disparado hacia Harry que no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y callo de espaldas a la orilla de la laguna-**

**Marshall, por que haces esto?- pregunto Harry confundido mientras se levantaba y miraba al chico que había descendido. Pero ya no era Marshall, ahora era una criatura de piel extremadamente pálida, con unos ojos color escarlata y un par de colmillos filosos sobresaliendo de su boca. Con ojos desorbitados, Harry retrocedió alarmado sin pensar bien en lo que hacia, grito el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza- _sectus sempra- _del hombro derecho al vientre de Marshall apareció una enorme herida parecida al corte de una espada, brotando mucha sangre que callo sobre Harry, al mismo tiempo que Marshall lanzo su hechizo hacia el ojiverde quien lo recibió de lleno cayendo al suelo, sintiéndose morir alzo su varita hacia el cielo lanzando chispas rojas antes de quedar inconsciente, mientras veía el cuerpo mutilado del castaño que poco a poco se desangraba. **

**Las nubes cubrían la luna en aquellos momentos, sumergiendo todo en la completa oscuridad.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ya comenzo la accion, de ahora en adelante mas accion, por que marshalla atacaria asi a harry? Que es lo que le sucedió a harry cuando lo encontraron sus amigos? Dejara uri en paz a chris? No se pierdan todo esto y mas en los siguientes capitulos. Espero que les halla gustado este, ahora la hora de los reviews espero que manden recuerden que la critica engrandece ahora algunas aclaraciones.**

**Kinder: esto es niño en aleman, a uri le gusta referirse a harry con esta palabra, ya que a pesar de lo mayor que es lo considera un niño.**

**Niichan: viene de la palabra Oniisan en japones que quiere decir hermano mayor, pero como yuki lo explica Niichan es una forma cariños de referirse a los hermanos, es como decir hermanito, pero tambien se utiliza el termino para referirnos a un amigo que es mayor que nosotros y que queremos mucho.**


	7. Predicciones

**Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas**

**-zzzz- Diálogos**

**zzzz Palabras extranjeras**

**(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora**

**XxXxXxXx: Cambios de escena.**

**0o0o0o0o0o: Marca inicio y final del capitulo.**

**Disclamair: Aun nada es mío, pero lo he intentado. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto los que son míos juar juar.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CAPITULO VII**

**PREDICCIONES**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, el silencio se hacia presente. A pesar que en el exterior soplaba una brisa fría que podía helar la sangre, en aquel lugar reinaba una calidez capaz de reconfortar el cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a removerse sobre la silla donde había permanecido sentada, desde la noche que el ingresara ahí. Hacia una semana del accidente y aun no despertaba, podía recordar con claridad la noche que su hermano había aparecido delante de su puerta mas pálido de lo acostumbrado.

FLASHBACK

- Ginny vamos, tienes que venir conmigo- dijo ron hablando agitadamente-

- Que pasa ron?- pregunto asustada Ginny-

- Es Harry, parece que sufrió un accidente durante su examen- con gesto preocupado-

- Que? Donde esta ron?- contesto la chica saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta-

- En la sala de curaciones, junto con Marshall- respondió ron mientras caminaba apresuradamente-

- Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la muchacha retorciéndose las manos por los nervios-

- Aun no lo sabemos, solo nos mandaron llamar a Hermione y a mí, e inmediatamente vine por ti.

- Apresurémonos- dijo la chica comenzando a correr-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los sanadores de San Mungo llegaron momentos después de que los chicos fueran llevados a la sala de curaciones, habían logrado sanar la herida de Marshall después de muchos esfuerzos, pero no consiguieron reanimar a Harry, aun no sabían que hechizo habían utilizado contra el y los únicos que tenían esa respuesta eran ellos, pero ahora permanecían inconscientes.

Matilda visitaba a Harry casi todos los días al igual que ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Uri, Kath y hasta una compañera de la clase de Ginny llamada Yuki Osaka que la chica no sabía cuando o donde había conocido a Harry. Pero la pelirroja era la única que permanecía a su lado durante las noches, velando sus sueños, esperando día a día que el despertara y le sonriera como todas las mañanas lo hacia.

- Harry- susurro Ginny mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro del chico- cuando regresaras conmigo?- pregunto tiernamente mientras tomaba la mano de el entre las suyas- te extraño tanto- dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Apretó con suavidad aquella mano inerte mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, se disponía a dormir nuevamente cuando escucho un quejido. Se incorporo rápidamente mirando a su alrededor, pensó que se había imaginado todo, cuando vio el cuerpo de Marshall sentándose al borde de su cama-

- Donde… donde estoy?- pregunto confundido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza-

- Te sientes bien?- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama de el-

- Eres Ginny Weasley verdad?- pregunto el castaño a la pelirroja- que estoy haciendo aquí en…-miro a su alrededor- en la sala de curaciones- finalizo la frase aturdido-

- No recuerdas nada del accidente- dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba fijamente-

- Accidente- dijo el chico confundido- que accidente?- pregunto mirando a la muchacha-

- Tu y Harry sufrieron un accidente, los profesores no saben bien lo que sucedió, piensan que alguien o algo los ataco mientras realizaban las pruebas de Harry, pero solo ustedes pueden decir que fue lo que realimente paso- respondió Ginny-

- Ya veo- se limito a decir Marshall- y como se encuentra Harry?- pregunto el chico preocupado mientras se acercaba a la cama del moreno-

- Físicamente esta recuperado, de hecho no sufrió ninguna herida de gravedad, en cambio tu si- dijo Ginny mirando a Marshall-

- Herida- contesto el chico-

- Si, tenías una herida grandisima, como la del corte de una espada cruzando todo tu pecho- explico la muchacha mientras cubría bien a Harry con las sabanas- los medimagos tardaron mucho en cerrarla, temían que te desangraras.

- Si Harry no fue herido de gravedad por que sigue aquí?- pregunto el chico-

- Por que esta como en una especie de coma, los medimagos no fueron capaz de despertarlo, de hecho no saben que hechizo pudieron utilizar contra el- sollozo Ginny mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- es como si estuviera muerto en vida.

- Lo siento Weasley- contesto el chico apenado-

- No te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza- Harry es fuerte, tarde o temprano despertara sonriente como siempre lo hace, y estará con nosotros de nuevo- exclamo tomando la mano de el entre las de ellas nuevamente- se las ha visto en problemas mas difíciles y siempre regresa con una sonrisa….-dijo sonriendo- el jamás me dejaría sola –murmuro melancólicamente-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al día siguiente, Marshall salio de la sala de curaciones ya recuperado, fue llevado ante los superiores con la esperanza de poder hacerle recordar lo que había ocurrido y de esa manera encontrar una cura para el maleficio que mantenía dormido a Harry, pero todo fue inútil, aunque intentaron miles de soluciones, tal parecía que del cerebro del chico se había borrado todo recuerdo de lo sucedido, el único que tenia la respuesta de lo que realmente le pasaba era Harry. Cuando Ginny se entero que no habían conseguido remedio para su novio, se hundió en una gran desesperación, se le podía ver ojerosa y muy delgada, se negaba a comer los alimentos que Hermione o ron le llevaban a la sala de curaciones, lo estaba pasando realmente mal, permanecía al lado de la cama de Harry día y noche, solo se iba de la sala cuando debía asistir a clases, para tomar una ducha o cambiarse de ropa, lo que quedaba del día se quedaba cuidando del chico.

- Nos veremos mañana Ginn- se despidió ron mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala de curaciones con pesadez-

- Como esta?- pregunto Hermione como siempre lo hacia cuando veía salir al pelirrojo en aquel estado-

- Como va estar, triste, deprimida, desolada- contesto apretando los puños con fuerza- si sigue de esa manera ella también terminara enfermando- dijo ron ahogadamente-

- Ron- le llamo la castaña con una voz cargada de pena- se como te sientes, pero ponte en el lugar de Ginny, piensa por lo que esta pasando al ver a Harry en ese estado, ella pensó que después de los meses en San Mungo Harry no volvería a estar en una cama de hospital- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico-

- Lo se Herm- respondió ron al tiempo que se abrazaba a la chica- pero me da tristeza verla así, pálida, delgada, con esas enorme ojeras, lo que menos deseo es que enferme- murmuro esto ultimo mientras se mordía el labio por la desesperación-

- Te entiendo querido, lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es que ella este mal, Harry jamás nos lo perdonaría- dijo la chica acariciando el cabello de su novio-

- No quisiera irme y dejarla sola- exclamo ron mirando la puerta de la sala de curaciones-

- Vamos, debemos descansar, mañana es sábado y podremos relevarla de su puesto, tal vez acepte dormir un poco si le prometemos cuidar de el por ella- opino Hermione-

- Tal vez tengas razón- contesto el chico mientras la muchacha lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Harry…..Harry….

- Quien es?- pregunto el chico al escuchar aquella suave voz que lo llamaba. Su cuerpo se encontraba suspendido en un gran vació, pero a pesar de la oscuridad el ambiente era calido. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, sin embargo sabia que había alguien delante de el, no quería despertar, se sentía muy bien de esa manera-

- Harry... Harry despierta- le incitaba aquella voz-

- Quien eres? Que quieres?- contesto el chico mientras abrió con gran esfuerzo los ojos-

- Hola Harry, veo que has escuchado mi llamado- contesto la voz que pertenecía a una figura encapuchada que se encontraba de pie delante de el-

- Que quieres?- volvió a repetir el chico un poco molesto por que le habían despertado de ese maravilloso estado en el que se encontraba-

- Cuando piensas volver a la realidad, hay personas que están esperando por ti- dijo aquella voz molesta-

- Que tiene de malo que me quede aquí, en este lugar no hay tristeza, no hay sufrimientos, ni miedos, ni dolor, ni penas, que pasaría si quisiera quedarme aquí, donde todo es sombra y sin embargo es tan calido- respondió el muchacho mientras trataba de dormir de nuevo-

- Esos son pensamientos cobardes Harry, debes volver a donde perteneces, hay gente que te espera, que sufre por ti, además pronto el mundo volverá a necesitarte, debes cumplir con tu misión, aquel que vive en las sombras surgirá de nuevo, mas poderoso y mucho mas terrible que antes- sentencio aquella voz-

- Te equivocas- le contradijo Harry- Voldemort esta muerto, yo lo mate hace tres años- dijo aquello como si no hubiera deseado decirlo-

- Pero lo hiciste de la manera equivocada Harry, la violencia no acaba con violencia, debiste acabar con el señor oscuro utilizando el arma que se te fue otorgada especialmente para esa misión- contesto aquella voz-

- A que te refieres?- pregunto el chico confundido-

- No puedo decirte nada mas, solo estoy aquí para regresarte a la realidad a la que perteneces, en estos momentos estas bajo un hechizo tan antiguo como las sólidas montañas y tan negro como la noche sin luna- recito calmadamente-

- Marshall me hizo esto- dijo el muchacho sorprendido- pero por que?

- Hay muchas secretos en este mundo que poco a poco iras descubriendo, Séller oculta un terrible pasado y un gran misterio, si no eres tan ciego como para no ver la realidad descubrirás todo a su debido tiempo- contesto aquella figura comenzando a desvanecerse-

- Espera, cuando regresara Voldemort a la vida…-le llamo Harry con desesperación- como lo sabré?- pregunto-

- Los indicios te guiaran a su vuelta- se limito a responder desvaneciéndose por completo- no seas ciego a las señales chico, cuídate mucho, eres la esperanza del mundo mágico y Harry….- se detuvo unos momentos- no todo en esta vida es dolor, sufrimiento o tristeza, la luz siempre brilla iluminando el sendero mas oscuro, hay un poder mucho mayor que toda la magia negra existente- finalizo diciendo esto y se evaporo en la nada-

- Espera, como salgo de aquí?- pregunto el moreno consternado- y ahora que voy hacer- se dijo a si mismo, de repente escucho una voz familiar-

- Harry, cariño vuelve a mí- le llamaba Ginny, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico. Sin conseguir respuesta la pelirroja se recostó en el pecho del muchacho- te extraño tanto….

- Yo también te extrañe mucho…- contesto Harry calmadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia-

- Harry- dijo la chica sorprendida, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados-

- Si, soy yo Ginn, disculpa por haberte preocupado- respondió el chico acariciando la mano de la pelirroja mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa- jamás volveré a dejarte sola, nunca mas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La noticia de que Harry se había recuperado milagrosamente se disperso por todo el instituto a la mañana siguiente. El chico recibió miles de visitas durante todo el día, primero por parte de Hermione y ron que se abalanzaron sobre su amigo para darle un gran abrazo, mientras Ginny sonreía feliz al lado de su novio, después Neville y Luna aparecieron con regalos, el chico le había llevado una gran caja de ranas de chocolate (sus dulces preferidos desde el colegio) y la rubia un extraño diamante púrpura que le dijo que serviría para ahuyentar a los hombres lobo la próxima vez que quisieran atacarlo, el chico agradeció mucho los regalos de ambos. A mediodía Yuki entro a la sala de curaciones con una gran flor de sakura regalo que Harry aprecio mucho ya que esas flores eran muy difíciles de conseguir en Inglaterra y finalmente Uri entro junto con Kath, los chicos se quedaron con los ojos como platos cuando los vieron entrar tomados de la mano, pero no dijeron comentario alguno, habría tiempo para explicaciones mas tarde. A media tarde los superiores se presentaron ante Harry para pedirle una explicación de todo lo sucedido, de modo que hicieron salir a todos los chicos para quedarse a solas con el.

- Y bien Potter, recuerda lo que paso?- pregunto Jacob mirándolo severamente-

- Pues la verdad….- se disponía a contestar Harry pero lo pensó un poco- realmente no lo recuerdo profesor, todo es tan confuso- dijo el chico fingiendo que le dolía la cabeza-

- Esta seguro de lo que dice Potter- dijo Majuu mirando fijamente al muchacho. Harry sabia lo que su profesor de _tónicos_ quería hacer, el era un experto en legeremancia, pero lo que Majuu no sabia es que Harry había sido entrenado en el arte de la oclumancia, de modo que el profesor no pudo pasar de la barrera que creo para proteger sus pensamientos- su mente esta completamente en blanco- contesto finalmente el hombre-

- Justo como paso con Téller- opino Miller-

- A que se refiere?- pregunto Harry confundido-

- Marshall no recuerda tampoco nada del incidente Harry- contesto Matilda mirando al chico- sus lagunas son mucho mas grandes que las tuyas-

- Creo que todo esto se quedara en un completo misterio- opino Lina Kenneth, la maestra que impartía la clase de _Sigilo_, una mujer de piel pálida, ojos azul violeta y cabello ondulado color miel- nunca sabremos lo que paso el día del examen- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su corto cabello que apenas le llegaba a los hombros-

- Sin embargo, creo que deberíamos de aplicar medidas de seguridad de ahora en adelante- intervino el vivaracho metamorfomago Peter Fletcher, encargado de impartir la clase de _disfraz y camuflaje_, que en aquel momento llevaba el cabello corto en punta, color azul oscuro y los ojos increíblemente castaños- para que este incidente no vuelva a repetirse.

- Opinog lo migsmo que Peterg- apoyo la francesa Grabielle Antuan, maestra de _Encantamientos_ que en aquellos momentos llevaba su hermoso y rubio cabello rizado sujeto por un gran moño negro, y miraba con sus ojos azules como zafiros a Harry- potterg se salvo esta vez, pego, la prgoxima puede que no tenga tanta suerte.

- No es necesario que se diga eso, es lógico que de ahora en adelante todos los exámenes tendrán mucha seguridad para evitar incidentes como este que paso- contesto Jacobs mirando a todos sus colegas- ahora salgamos de aquí, debemos dejar descansar a Potter- termino de decir esto dirigiéndose a la puerta-

- Pasa la noche por ultima vez aquí Potter, mañana podrás regresar a tu dormitorio y tomar de nuevo tus clases, no te preocupes por las inasistencias- le tranquilizo la profesora Miller mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía a Jacobs-

- Gracias profesora- contesto Harry mirándola agradecido-

- Nos veremos luego Potter- Se despidió la profesora Kenneth e inmediatamente se desapareció-

- Te veré en clase muchacho- dijo Fletcher cambiando su nariz por un pico de cuervo y le guiño el ojo-

- Estaré mañana en su clase sin falta profesor- contesto Harry sonriendo-

- Cuídate mucho haggy- dijo la profesora Antuan inclinándose y besando dos veces las mejillas del chico-

- Hasta luego profesora- respondió el chico sonrojándose-

- Vienes Matilda?- pregunto el profesor Fletcher desde la puerta-

- Me quedare un rato acompañando a Harry, enseguida iré- respondió la muchacha mientras se centavaza junto a la cama del chico-

- De acuerdo- dijo Fletcher yendo tras Antuan-

- Que pasa Matilda?- pregunto Harry viendo tan seria a su maestra-

- Harry, estas seguro que no recuerdas nada- dijo la muchacha mirando fijamente al chico-

- No Matilda, en serio todo es tan difícil de recordar para mi- mintió Harry viendo directamente los ojos de la mujer, si algo había aprendido era que cuando mientes nunca debes dejar de mirar a los ojos por que eso te delata de inmediato-

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea verdad- dijo tranquilamente-

- Te he dicho que eres como mi mejor amiga, claro que se que cuento contigo- respondió Harry-

- Bueno si es así entonces no tengo de que preocuparme- exclamo la chica sonriendo- bien, me retiro debes descansar para el día de mañana, regresar a clases es algo muy duro cuando se ha estado tanto tiempo lejos- opino la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- que descanses Harry, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

- Tu también descansa Matilda, estoy feliz de estar recuperado- contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja- te veré mañana en clase.

- Si, nos vemos- se despidió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Lo siento Matilda- se dijo a si mismo Harry- pero siento que lo que sucedió nadie debe saberlo, por el bien de Marshall- pensaba mientras se acomodaba en su cama- y debido a que no quiero causar pánico con las palabras de aquella persona- pensaba aquello mientras se cubría con las mantas. Aunque se encontraba un poco calmado, una parte de el sentía pánico desde que le habían dicho que Voldemort regresaría de nuevo –que será lo que hice mal?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo- aun no lo se, pero tendré tiempo de averiguarlo, mientras tanto estaré atento ante los indicios ya que ellos me guiaran hacia la verdad- se consoló así mismo sin saber que pronto otra gran batalla daría comienza, dejando al descubierto que hay cosas mas poderosas capaz de derrotar a la magia antigua, un poder que causo desgracias en el pasado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Un nuevo capitulo que termina, se esta poniendo emocionante, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Nuevos misterios se sabrán de ahora en adelante, que fue en lo que fallo Harry al tratar de matar a Voldemort? De que manera regresara este a la vida? Que secreto oculta Marshall? Esa y otras respuestas en los siguientes capítulos. Ahora llego la hora de los reviews espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas, aun así si no me llegan seguir publicando mi fic jejejeje. Próximamente capitulo VIII.**


	8. Los Primeros Indicios

**Sumary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel mago tenebroso que todo mundo temía nombrar, ahora sin Voldemort en el mundo y tras graduarse del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry se prepara para ser auror en el instituto Wizard Haunter con sus amigos, pero algo extraño esta por ocurrir, demostrando que a pesar de tantas batallas el mal nunca desaparece.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas**

**-zzzz- Diálogos**

**zzzz Palabras extranjeras**

**(zzzzz) Comentarios de la autora**

**XxXxXxXx: Cambios de escena.**

**0o0o0o0o0o: Marca inicio y final del capitulo.**

**Disclamair: De nuevo aquí esperando que fueran mios los personajes pero nada, todo es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling los otros personajes si son mios.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**LOS PRIMEROS INDICIOS**

- Anda, dinos como lograste que Kath te perdonara- decía la pelirroja presionando a su hermano adoptivo para que le contara lo sucedido con lujo de detalle-

- No te diré nada, me abandonaste por mucho tiempo solo para cuidar a kinder- contesto ofendido Uri-

- Oh vamos, no seas payaso Uri, sabes muy bien que Harry me necesitaba- dijo Ginny mientras movía los pies nerviosamente- además sabes que eres mi hermano favorito- prosiguió su comentario mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa al chico-

- Traidora- murmuro ron-

- No empieces quieres- contesto su hermana-

- Debes aceptarlo bruder a elegido al mejor- canturreo Uri riendo-

- De otra manera no conseguiré que nos cuente lo que paso- susurro Ginny a su hermano-

- Te escuche, ahora menos te contare- sonrió Uri mientras seguía leyendo la carta que tenia en sus manos-

- Contarles que?- pregunto Hermione dejándose caer sobre el césped, junto a ron- no planearas otra bromita con tónicos verdad?- dijo mirando severamente al pelirrojo-

- _Himmel!_ Que todo lo que hago son bromas- exclamo fingiendo enfado-

- Por lo general si- contesto la castaña mientras sonreía- de todas formas de quien es esa carta?- pregunto interesada-

- Debe ser de Kath- contesto Ginny sonriendo- lleva horas leyéndola-

- Te equivocas querida _sistra_- dijo Uri deteniendo su lectura- esta carta si es de una mujer, pero es de la mujer mas importante en mi vida.

- Mas importante que Kath?- pregunto incrédulo ron, que no podía creer que existiera una mujer mas importante para su hermano- quien es?

- Es una carta de mi madre, bruder- contesto el chico continuando con su lectura-

- Me lo imagine- dijo Hermione mirando la superficie del lago- y que te cuenta?

- Dice que esta bien- respondió Uri mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica- que me extraña mucho y que espera que pase las navidades en casa.

- Creo que estas navidades mis padres desean que las pase en casa también- contesto la chica- pero…

- Se a que te refieres Herm- finalizo ron. Desde la muerte de Voldemort los chicos procuraban pasar las navidades acompañando a Harry, sin Sirius con el y Dumbledore muerto, el chico se encontraba sin familia. Las ultimas fiestas decembrinas la habían pasado con su amigo en el numero doce de Grimguald Place, por suerte el cuadro de la madre de Sirius había sido retirado del muro y guardado bajo llave un una de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, la mansión se encontraba mas habitable y Kreacher seguía trabajando en el colegio por ordenes de su nuevo dueño. Aun así, navidad no era una fecha para estar solo y Harry agradecía mucho a sus amigos por acompañarlo-

- Por eso no se preocupen- contesto Uri- pienso invitar a kinder a pasar las fiestas en mi casa.

- De verdad?- pregunto ron-

- Si bruder, así podrá conocer nuevos lugares, tal vez le ayude en algo- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al horizonte- todos pueden venir si lo desean, mi madre no tendrá ningún inconveniente, solo somos nosotros dos.

- Fantástico, le diré a mis padres, que buena oportunidad de conocer tu país Uri- exclamo animadamente ron-

- Que envidia- dijo Hermione desanimada-

- Que pasa Hermione, no puedes venir?- pregunto Ginny-

- No creo poder, toda mi familia se reunirá este año por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por eso pensaba explicarle a Harry que no podría acompañarlo esta vez- respondió un poco triste-

- No te preocupes por kinder, nosotros lo cuidaremos Hermy- dijo Uri guiñándole el ojo-

- Si claro.

- Vamos Herm, te extrañaremos mucho- dijo ron abrazando a su novia- pero recuerda que tu familia es primero.

- Valla que has madurado hermanito, mírate diciendo esas cosas- comento Ginny mientras reía-

- Calla Ginny- le riño el chico, mientras los demás reían-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose al vestíbulo, se había encontrado a Yuki en el comedor y le había dicho que sus amigos estaban a orillas del lago: esta es la ultima vez que me levanto tarde, lo juro pensó el chico para si mismo mientras daba la vuelta en un estrecho corredor.

- Déjame en paz Chris- exclamaba furiosa Kath-

- Ahora si pides que te deje en paz, pero no decías lo mismo hace unas semanas- contesto el chico sujetando a la muchacha de un brazo-

- Te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo.

- Entonces por que aceptaste mis invitaciones?

- Eso solo era para darle celos a Uri- dijo la chica tratando de soltarse de la mano del rubio-

- Escúchame bien, yo no soy juguete de nadie- contesto furioso Chris mientras atraía a la chica y la abrazaba con fuerza- tu serás mi novia por que así lo quiero- dijo mientras trataba de besarla a la fuerza-

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de ella Willer- exclamo furioso Harry mientras se acercaba con la varita en la mano- agradece que sea yo quien vio esto y no Uri.

- Potter, ya se siente mejor el enfermito?- pregunto burlonamente Chris aun abrazando a la chica- lo que haga Reicholf me tiene sin cuidado.

- Pues si yo fuera tú, me alejaría enseguida de Kath, a menos que quieras otra cabeza junto a la tuya y creo haberte dicho que la soltaras- sentencio furioso Harry-

- Si no lo hago que Potter?- pregunto desafiantemente-

- Ya basta Chris- dijo Marshall acercándose a los tres chicos- debes admitir cuando te derrotan.

- Yo no soy como tu Marsh- contesto el rubio mientras dirigía la mirada primero a Harry luego al castaño- yo lucho por lo mío.

- A la fuerza nada es bueno viejo- dijo el chico acercándose a Chris para soltar a Kath- y la venganza no conduce a nada.

- Si tu lo dices- respondió el muchacho soltando a la chica- pero esto no se quedara así- finalizo Chris mirando a la castaña – te lo advierto Kath, nadie juega conmigo, nadie- dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo dándole un empujón a Harry al pasar por su lado-

- Lo siento mucho- se disculpo Marshall con la chica por la actitud de su amigo- suele ser un poco cabeza dura, te hizo daño Mathews?- pregunto preocupado-

- No Téller me encuentro bien, no te preocupes- contesto Kath sonriendo-

- De acuerdo, me retiro, lo alcanzare para hablar con el, tal vez logre tranquilizarlo- dijo el castaño siguiendo el mismo camino que su amigo- como te encuentras Harry?- pregunto-

- Mejor Marshall no te preocupes- contesto el moreno mirando fijamente al chico-

- Que bien, nos veremos después- se despidió Marshall mientras se alejaba-

- Gracias por tu ayuda Harry- dijo Kath acercándose al chico-

- No hay de que Kath, solo procura cuidarte mas de Willer- dijo sonriendo Harry- espero a que Uri se entere.

- Por favor Harry no le digas nada- suplico la chica preocupada-

- Por que?- pregunto confundido-

- No quiero que se meta en problemas, Majuu sospecha de el por lo del tónico y si se entera de lo de Chris querrá vengarse- contesto la chica-

- De acuerdo no diré nada, pero la próxima vez que te moleste entonces le contare todo-

- Esta bien- acepto Kath-

- Ven, vamos al lago, allá están todos.

- Lo se, hacia allá me dirigía- dijo la chica sonriendo-

- Por que te molestaba Willer?- pregunto Harry interesado-

- Esta enfadado por que regrese con Uri, el pensó que seria su novia por que salimos juntos un par de veces- respondió la chica-

- Veo que funciono tu táctica de darle celos- dijo el chico sonriendo- tuvo mucho éxito.

- Uri aprendió que debe valorar lo que tiene y que no todo en la vida es juego- contesto Kath satisfecha de si misma- entendió la lección.

- Eso espero, démonos prisa me muero de ganas por ver a Ginny- dijo Harry llegando al vestíbulo. El sol brillaba espléndidamente, la brisa soplaba moviendo los setos que crecían alrededor del instituto. Harry caminaba sobre el pasto pensando en el maravilloso día que era aquel, pero parte de su mente se encontraba dividida en dos pensamientos, la terrible profecía que amenazaba su futuro y el comportamiento de Marshall durante el entrenamiento: realmente no recordara nada? Se pregunto a si mismo Harry, que fue lo que sucedió esa noche?

Cinco minutos después llegaron donde sus amigos descansaban junto al lago-

- Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo- veo que por fin despertaste.

- Si lo siento- se disculpo el chico- después de todas las redacciones y practicas que tuve que presentar quede un poco agotado- contesto el chico dejándose caer junto a Ginny saludándola con un beso- Yuki fue quien me dijo donde se encontraban- dijo mientras se recostaba en el regazo de la pelirroja-

- Y de camino aquí te has encontrado a la dama mas bella de toda Inglaterra- exclamo Uri saludando con un gran beso a Kath-

- Cierra la boca- dijo la chica sonrojándose-

- Solo digo la verdad _liebe_.

- Ahora si nos contaran como fue que enterraron el hacha de guerra?- pregunto ron-

- Esta bien, te contare pero solo por que ya los he hecho sufrir mucho- respondió Uri con una gran sonrisa- fue poco antes del accidente de kinder, lo que Kath me dijo fuera del aula de Majuu me afecto demasiado y después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que sus palabras eran ciertas, me estaba comportando como Willer, eso me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, para no hacer el cuento largo fui a su habitación y le pedí disculpas, por lo que había pasado entre nosotros, le dije que ya no iba a interferir en su vida por que la amaba y lo único que deseaba era su felicidad.

- Entonces fue cuando comprendí que mi plan había resultado, y que Uri había aprendido la lección- intervino Kath tomando de la mano al chico- le dije que podíamos volver a intentarlo- murmuro mientras se sonrojaba-

- Y yo accedí gustoso, después de todo deseaba estar con ella, si eso significaba dejar de molestar a Willer lo haría.

- Valla Uri se ve que debes quererla demasiado para acceder a dejar tu diversión principal- dijo ron atónito-

- Hay cosas que vale la pena dejar atrás si la recompensa es buena- recito el pelirrojo mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la chica-

- Ahora si has dicho algo sabio hermanito- sentencio Ginny mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry- ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza y dejaras de destruir el instituto por que al paso que ibas, terminarías dejándonos sin aulas.

- Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo en algo que dijo bruder- contesto uri mirando seriamente a la chica-

- Así- respondió atónito ron- en que?

- Calla Ginny- dijo Uri imitando la voz del pelirrojo con lo que todos rieron a coro, todos excepto Harry. Los miraba de uno por uno mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo de paz le quedaba por delante, que tendría que hacer para liberarse definitivamente de Voldemort, en que había fallado. Un gran odio mezclado con preocupación lo asaltaba, por que tenia que volver ahora que su vida marchaba tan bien, parecía que los mounstros del pasado regresaban a devorarlo completamente y si esta vez no lo soportaba? Ginny noto la preocupación en la cara de su novio y acaricio su frente con suavidad, el chico alzo la mirada directamente aquellos ojos cafés que lo miraban interrogante, con un asentimiento de cabeza comprendió que la chica deseaba estar a solas con el-

- Nos disculpan- dijo Ginny levantándose lentamente mientras Harry se incorporaba también- regresaremos en unos momentos.

- Pasa algo malo Ginn?- pregunto ron mirando a su hermana-

- Eres un despistado de primera, que acaso tienes el cerebro relleno de aire bruder- dijo Uri pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a ron- conoces una pequeña cosita que se llama privacidad?

- A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido ron-

- Vallan no se preocupen por nosotros- contesto Hermione sonriendo a ambos chicos. Esa respuesta vasto para que Ginny tomara de la mano al chico y se alejaran de los demás-

- A veces puedes ser medio idiota ron- dijo algo molesta la castaña-

- Ahora que hice- le reprocho el chico-

- Desean estar solos ron, se les notaba en la cara- contesto Kath mirando a ambos chicos alejarse- desde que Harry se recupero lo he notado pensativo- murmuro la chica-

- Lo se también yo y por lo que veo Ginny también- contesto Hermione- que le pasara?

- Eso lo sabremos cuando la sistra lo averigüe- respondió Uri finalizando el tema- ahora quieren ver el ultimo truco que aprendí para aplicarlo contra Willer?- dijo sonriendo Uri- es broma- agrego viendo la cara de enfado de Kath-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry miraba el ancho cielo azul perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras la brisa acariciaba su rostro, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ginny junto a el, busco a tientas el cabello de la chica y comenzó acariciarlo lentamente. Le preocupaba demasiado la nueva profecía, mas ahora que ella estaba a su lado, después del ataque de Malfoy creía que no podría soportar verla herida de nuevo y si la herían por culpa suya?. Pero que podía hacer irse, dejar el instituto, esperar que los indicios dieran una pista de lo que sucedería? no podía abandonarlo todo, no quería, solo deseaba dejar de ser el y que los problemas por una vez fueran de otra persona, deseaba ser un chico cualquiera, no aquel destinado a enfrentarse de nuevo al mas grande mago tenebroso y darle muerte nuevamente si era necesario.

- En que piensas cariño?- pregunto la chica recostada sobre el regazo de Harry- te he notado preocupado desde que despertaste en la sala de curaciones- tendría el valor de decirle la verdad, de regresarla aquellos días de angustia?-

- No es nada Ginn, solo me preguntaba que paso ese día, el día del ataque- mintió mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la muchacha-

- De verdad no recuerdas nada Harry?- pregunto la chica incorporándose de modo que quedo sentada en el pasto junto a el-

- No, recuerdo haber salvado al unicornio y de ahí cuando desperté en la sala de curaciones.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, que siempre estoy aquí para apoyarte- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de el entre las suyas- por que deseo estar contigo para siempre.

- Lo se Ginn- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se incorporaba- y sabes que también quiero estar contigo siempre – le susurro mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica para darle un beso, Ginny acaricio la mejilla del chico mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura. En esos momento las dudas lo abandonaron, tenia que enfrentarse una vez mas a Voldemort, por el y por el futuro que deseaba tener con la chica, no permitiría que su vida se arruinara, había perdido a sus padres por no hacer nada, pero ahora era un adulto y defendería su felicidad-

- Te amo Harry- susurro la chica al oído del moreno-

- También yo Ginny y estaremos siempre juntos- respondió el muchacho sujetando con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja- no permitiré que nadie te haga daño jamás- murmuro mientras ambos se recostaban de nuevo en el pasto disfrutando de aquel momento mágico-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Estas seguro de que están….- pregunto un hombre moreno muy fornido-

- Si señor, yo mismo eh venido a comprobar desde que los guardias dieron la noticia esta mañana- contesto un hombre vestido con una túnica negra- los dementeros deseaban enterrarlos inmediatamente, pero usted me dijo que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier cosa relacionada con los seguidores de quien usted sabe.

- Fueron dos?

- Así es señor, hacia días que se les veía muy mal, sabía que no soportarían más.

- De quienes se tratan Jameson?

- Son Bellatrix Lestrange y Draco Malfoy señor.

- Ya veo- contesto el hombre llegando a una celda fría y oscura, sobre el suelo se distinguían dos figuras cubiertas por unas sucias mantas. El hombre paso a la celda y examino uno por uno los cuerpos- efectivamente están muertos ambos, Malfoy y Lestrange, dos de los mas fieles seguidores de quien tu sabes, espero que se pudran en el infierno – dijo con odio mientras tapaba de nuevos el cuerpo de una joven de largo cabello negro y facciones demacradas, y el de un chico rubio con grandes ojeras- entierra a Lestrange junto a la tumba de su marido, a Malfoy ponlo junto a su asqueroso padre, ahora todos podrán estar con su maestro en el otro mundo.

- Volverá al cuartel de los aurores señor Shackeblot?- pregunto Jameson-

- No Jameson, necesito darle la noticia de estas muertes a alguien mas- contesto Shackeblot mientras salía de la celda-

- Se refiere al chico Potter señor?

- Así es, Harry me pidió que lo mantuviera informado también de cualquier cosa sobre los seguidores de quien tu sabes- contesto el hombre- ahora si, da la orden a los dementeros de que sepulten a esos dos.

- Enseguida señor.

- Nos vemos después Jameson- dijo mientras con un movimiento de su mano desapareció de la vista del joven que se quedo largo rato mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido el auror-

- Claro que me encargare de que sepulten a Jameson bastardo- rió el muchacho mientras iba por los dementores. Aquellos seres sacaron ambos cuerpos de la celda y los enterraron junto azkaban la prisión de los magos. Dos horas mas tarde cubierto por tierra el cuerpo de Jameson volvía a su verdadera apariencia dejando el rostro de Malfoy atrás, mientras un joven rubio abandonaba el lugar que tanto tiempo lo había mantenido cautivo listo para llevar a cabo su venganza- me las pagaras todas Potter, tu y tus amiguitos se arrepentirán- murmuro con una voz cargada de odio. El cielo se cubrió por gruesas nubes negras, el viento arrecio su curso, mientras los relámpagos y truenos estallaban en el aire ocultando la sádica risa del odio que resonaba en la noche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Otro nuevo capitulo, y las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse buenas. Finalmente Malfoy escapo de azkaban, que tendrá pensado hacer? Uri y Kath juntos será verdad que el pelirrojo dejara en paz a Chris? No se pierdan mas en el próximo capitulo ahora contestare reviews.**

**Jamesandmolly: gracias por tus reviews, la verdad no se por que no están dejando reviews, tal vez no lo leen muchas personas o no esta gustando, o ya allá muchas historias de Harry Ginny, pero yo seguiré escribiendo aunque no dejen muchos reviews, ante todo quiero darte las gracias a ti por leer mi historia y dejar review te prometo que las cosas se pondrán mas interesante, no te molestes con Marshall que no es tan malo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo wapa y sigue dejando comentarios.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y disculpen la tardanza es que tuve muchos problemas a finales de semestre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios chao.**

**_Himmel: Es una expresión para decir cielos! (alemán)_**

**_Sistra: Hermana (alemán)_**

**_Liebe: Querida (alemán)_**


End file.
